Second Time Around
by Kristi-730
Summary: Another Who's at the door fic, with a twist. The final Chapter is now up
1. Prologue

Title Second time around (Prologue)

Author: Kristi-730

A/N: The idea of who is at the door comes from a story that booster17 wroteover at Livejournal. I do not own the characters that you recognize. The character's you don't recognize however are all me.

As my memory rests

It never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends

--Wake me up when September ends, Greenday

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was hoping it would be you." Veronica Mars said opening the door and tilting her head to the side.

"You did call upon me Ms. Mars. May I come in?" a demon with gray skin, named D'Hoffryn asked.  
Veronica opened the door wider and moved out of the way.

"Now, why is it that you called upon me?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"I want to change the past. Make things better." Veronica said, joining him.

"Now Ms. Mars--"

"Please call me Veronica." she interrupted.

"Veronica I must inform you that when you make a wish such as the one you are about to make, not everything ends up the way you thought it would."

"I am aware of that."

"And yet you wish to continue on?"

"Yes…" Veronica paused, "under one condition."

"You obviously don't know who I am if you are considering---"

"You obviously don't know who I am. I am a very emotional teenage girl who just learned that her best friend was killed by her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend's father, I don't really know where we stand right now. Now let's get back to the topic at hand . I have one condition for you. Either you take it or you don't and you loose one costumer. What do you say?"

"What is your condition Veronica?" D'Hoffrin said knowing from experience not to disagree with emotional teenagers of either sex.

"I want someone to come with me."

"And who would that be?"

"You know who."

"What is your wish?"

"I wish we could go back to the day Lilly died and make everything better."

"Wish granted."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question's? Comments? Anything that you want to see in an upcoming chapter? Give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

The picture is far too big to look at kid.

Your eyes won't open wide enough

And you are constantly surrounded by

That swirling stream of what is and what was.

---The Big Picture, Bright Eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got a secret. A big one." Veronica heard Lilly say. Her voice was faded, almost as if she was in a different world and Veronica struggled to hold on to the voice.

"Veronica...you okay?" Lilly asked beginning to sound closer now, "Veronica…"

"Yeah?" Veronica asked quickly feeling a jolt go through her body.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Veronica pulled on the bottom of her shirt trying to act like nothing had happened.

"You were on a different planet."

"Sorry, I zoned out. "

"Are you on drugs? Actually more importantly, are you on drugs and not sharing?"

"Girls. I don't want to tell you again, get to work." One of the pep squad instructors yelled.

"Later." Lilly smiled as she went to work on another car.

"Ms. Johnson," Veronica exclaimed, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"It can wait."

"_No._" She said holding up her hand, "It's an emergency. You know…a girl emergency."

"Hurry up."

"Thank you!" Veronica exclaimed hurrying over to where everyone's stuff was and quickly grabbed her purse before rushing to the bathroom.

She pulled her phone from its spot in the purse and quickly dialed Logan's cell.

"This is Logan with today's inspirational message: _A sex symbol becomes a thing. I hate being a thing. ---_Marilyn Monroe" His voice message said before quickly beeping.

"Logan it's Veronica. Listen I know you're in town. Now I need you to do something for me. You need to pick me up in about an hour and take me someplace. Please? It's an emergency. Bye."

Veronica hit end when she was suddenly surprised by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"Veronica?" Logan asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god Logan." Veronica cried, "I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I know who killed her." She whispered

"What?" Logan asked, knowing exactly what she meant

"Veronica Mars I was sent to check on you!" Lilly called walking into the bathroom.

"Be at the car wash in one hour." Veronica whispered before hanging up.

"Who were you calling? Drug dealer? Are you going to share your stash with me? That's so sweet." Lilly joked as Veronica slid her phone back into the purse.

"Ha, ha." Veronica faked a laugh as she headed out the door, "It was just a friend."

"With benefits?" Lilly asked following.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

Less than an hour later Veronica stood talking to various pep squad girls while the last few cars from the car wash drove away.

Suddenly Logan's car pulled up in the parking lot.

"Hey." He said leaning out the driver's side window.

"Hey." Veronica said walking up to the car, feeling nervous at the sight of him.

"You ready to go?"

"You bet."

"Good. I just need you to do one thing first." Logan reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a letter with Lilly's name written across the front.

'This is the infamous letter.' Veronica thought as she took a hold of it

"I'll give it to Lilly right now."

"Thanks." He smiled.

Veronica headed back towards the girls she was talking to.

"Does anyone know where Lilly went?" She asked one

"I think she already left."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Ten minutes maybe." Another one said.

"Shit." Veronica cursed under her breath as she ran back to the car.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone." She explained as she got into the car and shut the door with extreme force.

"Dammit!" Logan exclaimed as he pealed out

"Shit." Veronica cursed again as she pushed Lilly's number on her speed dial

"What's the fasted way to get to the Kane house from here?" Logan asked as he turned a corner

"Let me think for a minute!" Veronica shouted as Lilly's phone kept ringing.

"Lilly doesn't have a minute!"

"You're house." Veronica said pushing end, "We're going to your house."

"My house?" Logan asked confused, "Why would the killer be at my house? Unless..."

Veronica took a deep breath and looked at her Ex, "Logan I'll explain everything, okay?"

Logan turned north and began heading towards his house.

"Happy?" He asked, "Now tell me what's going on."

"If she did leave ten minutes ago like Sami said that means that Lilly hasn't found the tapes yet. So if we can get there before she does we can take the tapes..." Veronica said walking through the plan out loud

"Veronica what are you talking about?"

"Lilly's been having an affair with your dad Logan. And he's been taping them. She took the tapes and that's why he killed her."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Logan sped up to to make the light before it turned read and then turned to Veronica.

"Lilly and my dad?"

"Yeah."

"My dad is..." Logan couldn't allow himself to finish the sentence.

"Yeah he is."

"Just when I thought life couldn't get anymore screwed up. " Logan whispered as he ran a stop sign, "I'm going to kill that fucking son of a bitch."

"I know."

About a block away from the house Veronica spotted a speeding car exactly like Lilly's driving heading the other way.

"Oh my god that was Lilly!" Veronica exclaimed, "Turn here, turn here!"

"Believe it or not I'm not good at U-Turns!" Logan said stepped on the gas, making the turn, barely missing hitting a car.

"Follow her!" Veronica yelled over the car horn.

"So what's your plan now? She can't go home."

"Just listen." Veronica told him as she took her phone out and hit Lilly's number on the speed dial.

"Aaron, I don't want to hear it!" Lilly exclaimed answering the phone.

"Lilly it's me."

"Veronica?"

"Turn around."

Lilly quickly turned around and Veronica waved at her.

"Are you in Logan's car?"

"Yeah."

"What are the two of you---?"

"Lilly! Let's focus okay?" Veronica snapped, annoyed at her friends short attention span, "Now you do not want to go to your house, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because that's the first place that statutory rapist son of a bitch will look for you!" Logan yelled.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed turning to her ex, "Now is not the time, okay?"

Veronica ran her hand through her hair for a moment before saying, "Okay Lil, listen up. Do you still have the tapes?"

"Yeah." Lilly whispered.

"I've got a plan." Veronica told her before turning to Logan, "Can you drive and talk on the phone at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Good here." Veronica handed Logan her phone and then stuck her hand in his pocket trying to find his phone.

"Whoa hands!" Logan exclaimed as he turned a corner.

"What is going on there?" Veronica could hear Lilly say.

"I'm not really sure." Logan told her.

"Got it!" Veronica exclaimed pulling Logan's phone out. "Now be quiet."

"What are you---?" Logan asked.

"Shh!" Veronica instructed as she dialed 411.

"Hello, information." The voice on the other end said.

"Can I be connected to the Camelot motel? "

"One moment. "

"Give me a name!" Veronica exclaimed as the phone was ringing.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Give me a name."

"Karen--" Logan began but was cut off by Veronica putting a finger up to his lips.

"Yes hi. This is Karen---" Veronica paused for a moment trying to come up with a believable Alias, "Sawyer. I'm going to need a hotel room for a couple of hours."

"Single or double? "

"Single. "

"Will you be paying for it in cash or credit?" The clerk asked.

"Cash. Always cash."

"You can get your key at the front desk and pay before you leave."

"Thank you." Veronica said before hanging up. "Phone."

"Here." Logan said handing her the phone.

"Thanks." Veronica said giving him a slight smile, "You still there Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I got you a room at the Camelot. It's under the name Karen Sawyer. Call me when you get the room number, okay?"

"Karen Sawyer. Call you when I get the room. Got it. How will I be paying?"

"Lilly if you leave this friendship with any piece of information let it be this: Cash. Always pay in cash."

"How am I going to pay in cash? I don't have any and daddy took away my ATM card."

"Logan."

"There's a bank about a block away. I'll get some." Logan said nodding his head.

"We'll meet you there."

"Okay." Lilly said. Veronica was close to hanging up but stopped when she heard Lilly say her name, "How did you know where I'd be?"

"Lilly it's too complicated. I'll explain everything in good time"

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay."

Veronica hung up the phone and leaned back in the seat, resting her head on the headrest.

"It's going to be okay." Logan said rubbing her hand assuringly.

"I hope so."

Ten minutes later Logan and Veronica stood in front of an ATM as Logan got money from his dad's bank account.

"This feel's like a dream." Veronica whispered crossing her arms.

"It really does." Logan agreed as more money came out, "Veronica? Can I ask you something?"

"I can't tell you how we got here." She told him, already knowing what he was going to ask, "I wouldn't know where to start. Just know that everything will work out."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"I found the surveillance system the night of your party. I thought it was yours. That's why I left. Then when I was looking for your letter in Lilly's room I found the tapes. Duncan and I saw them and that's when I knew your dad was the killer."

"Oh." Logan said trying to understand everything as he took the rest of the money and put it in his wallet

"Let's go see Lilly, okay."

"Okay."

Logan and Veronica made their way to room six and knocked assertively.

"It's us." Veronica told her

"Open up." Logan commanded praying that she was okay.

After a minute Lilly opened the door slightly before letting them in. Veronica noticed that Lilly had changed out of her uniform and was now wearing a light pink terrycloth robe.

"I thought you were never going to get here." Lilly said for the first time in the past hour feeling like she could breath.

"We're here now." Veronica said pulling her friend closer, "We're here now."

Veronica and Lilly took a seat at the head of the bed, while Logan sat at the foot.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly whispered.

"Call Veronica's dad, tell him everything, and get that son of a bitch---"

"Logan stop!" Veronica whispered, "Let's all just take a moment."

"Take a moment?"

"Logan." Veronica took a hold of his hand, "We just need a moment to catch our breath. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Veronica sighed.

"But what are we going to do Veronica? When we're all done taking this moment?"

"I think we should do, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, exactly what Logan said. Go see my dad, tell him everything."

"Veronica can't we just sell the tapes to Access Hollywood and forget about it?"

"Lilly we need to put him away. It'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"You bet."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Twenty minutes later Logan and Veronica sat cross-legged on the floor of the sheriff's department playing crazy eights with a deck of cards Logan had in his glove compartment while Lilly talked with Veronica's father.

"So I think that we should talk about the Purple Pokadotted Elephant in the room that neither of us wants to talk about." Logan said as he put down a 4 of diamonds.

"Later. Right now we just need to focus on getting your dad behind bars."

"Okay, but we do need to talk about it."

"And we will. Eventually."

Veronica put down an Ace of diamonds and turned her attention towards the door where Duncan, Jake and Celeste Kane were all standing.

"Hi.." Veronica said standing up.

"Mr. Kane, Mrs. Kane." Logan said standing up as well, "Hey Duncan."

"Hey." Duncan said walking over to them, "What's going on?"

"We really shouldn't--" Veronica said while at the same time Logan piped in with,

"Lilly should be the one--"

"It's bad isn't it?" Duncan asked

"It could be worse." Veronica whispered

"Lilly could be dead." Logan whispered back.

Keith's Secretary Inga came out and looked very sympathetic at Jake and Celeste, "Mr. And Mrs. Kane could you come in please?"

Inga held the door open and then looked at Logan and Veronica, "Veronica your father's sorry but he's not going to be able to make dinner tonight."

"That's alright. Under the circumstances I would be surprised if he could."

"I could call your mother if you would like."

"Don't bother." Logan said placing his hand on Veronica's back, "I'll take her."

"Alright. I'll let your father know Veronica."

"Thanks Inga."

Logan and Veronica picked up the cards and began to make their way outside, sliding past Duncan whose eyes, they thought, were glued on the door that his parents had gone through.

"Veronica stop for a second." Logan whispered as they got to the doors, "Just stop."

"What?" She asked wanting to go home to her bed so she could start the rest of her life.

"It's over." He said pulling her close to his chest. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks and he kissed her forehead gently before whispering into her ear, "its over."

Logan kissed her tenderly on the cheek and from his spot on the other side of the room Duncan closed his eyes and turned around, unable to allow himself to see anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Was there anything that you really like or really didn't like? Feedback.


	3. Chapter 2

If ever you loved me you'd say

Its okay

--Empty Apartment, Yellowcard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat in Logan's car, outside of her house watching the house and her mother inside. She could feel her whole body shake with each breath that she took. For the first time she was positive that everything was going to be fine.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder

Veronica nodded, yes, and then looked at him, "I can't go inside. Not yet. I'm not ready."

"Okay." Logan understood, "Where do you want to go?"

"This is going to sound weird but..."

"You want to see my dad get arrested?"

"Yeah." Veronica said slightly sheepishly.

"Let's go then." Logan started the car and began driving down the street.

"Thank you for doing this." Veronica whispered

"No problem." Logan smiled, "It's the least I can do."

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence, with an occasional cough or deep breath until Logan pulled up to his house.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath as he parked his car.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked looking up at the house.

"My dad's in his office."

"And that's bad why?"

"My mother never lets him do work related things after dinner. She says that the family time..."

"So...?"

"Unless it has to do with our money. 'Cause mommy loves her money." Logan hit the top of his steering wheel angrily

"Logan, how much did you take from the ATM?"

Logan mumbled a word that Veronica was unable to understand so she asked again, "How much did you take?"

"All of it."

"Jesus Christ, Logan! You emptied out his bank account? How can you be so stupid?"

"He has other's; he wasn't going to miss it. Plus, I deserve that money. If you were raised by that man you would deserve money like that too."

"We're going to need to come up with a plan. Something to tell him."

"Let's just go." Logan told her, "I don't want you to get in the middle of my dad and me."

"No." Veronica exclaimed, "Logan after what your dad did to me I want to see him pay."

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?"

Veronica sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Veronica. What did he do?" Logan asked again.

"Logan I don't..."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Logan asked trying to get the words out,

Veronica looked up at the roof trying to keep the tears from spilling out.

"After I left Duncan's I got in my car and your dad was there. He knew that I knew. I ended up crashing the car knocking him out long enough to hide the tapes. He found me and..." Veronica whipped her tears away with the back of her hand, "and he knocked me out. I woke up locked in a freezer and he was using my walkie talkies to talk to me. And then..."

Veronica stopped and burst into tears.

"Come here." Logan took Veronica into his arms, "You don't need to tell me any more. It's okay."

He rubbed he back and she sobbed into his chest.

"Feel better?"

"I feel embarrassed."

"Don't. You've seen me just as bad. Remember L.A?"

"That was different."

"No it wasn't."

Veronica took a few deep breaths and wiped away the tears that had slid down her cheeks.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked rubbing her back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Veronica sighed

"Let's go then."

They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"This is it." Logan whispered as he took her hand before opening the door.

"Logan? Is that you?" Lynn called from the kitchen as she made her nightly martini.

"Yeah mom." Logan said as they joined her.

"Your father is..." Lynn turned around and was very surprised to see Veronica, "You didn't tell me that we had a guest."

"Hello Mrs. Echolls." Veronica said timidly

"Hello Veronica."

"Logan?" Aaron yelled as he made his way down stairs and for the first time Veronica felt the same way that Logan did everyday.

Logan took a hold of her hand protectively as his father joined them

"Why, hello Veronica." Aaron said switching from angry father to perfect father like he was on a movie set.

"Hello Mr. Echolls." Veronica squeezed Logan's hand harder.

"I'm sorry that you had to come all the way over here Veronica but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You don't have the right to tell her to go." Logan said trying to remain calm, "She's my guest."

"I am your father."

"Come on Veronica. Let's go watch some TV."

Logan began to walk into the family room when his father lost his temper.

"Stop right there!" Aaron shouted so loud and angrily that Veronica jumped, "Now Veronica there's a family situation that needs to be taken care of. So I am sorry but you will have to leave on your own or I will have to have you removed."

Logan let go of Veronica's hand and stood in front of her, "Don't even. You can raise your voice to me, I can handle you. But you never--" Logan got in his father's face and began shouting, "NEVER talk to my girlfriend like that. Do you understand?"

Everyone was silent for a second until there was a knock at the door.

"Your dad has perfect timing. Come on."

Logan went to the door with Veronica right behind and was very happy to see Veronica's father and various other officers standing on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Mars. Come on in." Logan said opening the door wider.

"Veronica." Keith said angrily.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hello Keith." Aaron said coming to the door.

"Lamb, could you go get my daughter and escort her home. Make sure you don't leave until you see her go through the front door."

"Yes sir."

Lamb took her arm and began escorting her out to his car. Before she got in the car she took one last look at the house, where Logan was standing in the doorway. He waved goodbye and she did the same.

"So you and Logan Echolls. The press it going to have a field day with this." Lamb laughed and Veronica got into the car ignoring him.

A little past midnight Veronica sat in her bedroom staring at the ceiling thinking about how dramatic her day had been. It had started like any other and then it went crazy. She had thought that her boyfriend killed her best friend, she had broken up with said boyfriend, later she learned that not only did her ex boyfriends father kill her best friend but he was also having an affair with her. And if that wasn't enough she then got to go back in time with her ex, who might not be her ex, and stop most of it from happening.

Veronica was brought back to the real world when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She yelled.

"Hey." her dad said as he opened the door.

"Hi daddy."

"I was hoping you'd be awake. Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Veronica moved over to make room, "It's about me being over at the Echolls isn't it?"

"To start with."

"I had be there. I had to see what Lilly saw in him." Veronica lied.

"I can understand that." Keith said brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "And I think I should tell you that Aaron told me something."

Veronica cringed, "You don't actually believe him, I mean he slept with an underage girl, taped it and expected not to get caught. Not even Michael Jackson is that crazy and he admitted on television to sleeping with underage boys."

"Veronica...this is your father your talking to not one of your friends. I can tell when you're lying. Aaron said that Logan called you his girlfriend."

"He was protecting me. He says things without thinking whenever he's protecting someone."

"There must have been a reason he called your girlfriend. Are you and Logan having a relationship?"

"I don't know." Veronica whispered.

"You don't..."

"We had a...a thing. Then stuff happened and we broke up. But then today happened and it was like we were back but I don't know."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Dad, really? My sex life isn't really something that I want to talk to you about."

"You were having sex?"

Veronica covered her face with her hands and groaned, "No. What I mean is I can't come to the office one night when you're working late and when you ask me how my day was be like, 'Well I kissed Logan today. And he kissed me back.' It would be weird."

"So you kept it to yourself? 'Cause you didn't want it to be weird?"

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"And I felt like if I talked to you about it that would make it official. And if it got official Lilly and Duncan would have to find out and it would hurt.." Veronica stopped and looked at her dad, "I hate you."

"What did I do?" Keith asked in shock.

"You know what you did. You did that parent thing where you make me talk about what's wrong in my life but I think that I'm doing it under my own free will."

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"Hey, whose your daddy?"

Veronica fell back on her bed, "I hate it when you say that!"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Keith got up and began walking to the door but stopped halfway, "How long have you known about Lilly and Aaron?"

"Not long enough to have stopped her from ruining her life."

"Okay. Night."

Keith got to the door and was about to shut off the light when Veronica asked, "Dad? Am I grounded 'cause I didn't go home?"

"Oh yeah. But we'll talk about that in the morning."

"Night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, any thoughts? Leave me some feedback.


	4. Chapter 3

I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

---Thank you For loving me, Bon Jovi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning Logan sat in the kitchen eating blueberry pancakes with extra syrup while reading the paper.

"Logan?" Lynn called as she stumbled down the stairs half asleep, "Is that you?"

"Yes mom." Logan folded the front page and put it down on the table.

"So I guess that you're going to school today?"

"Gotta. Huge History test." Logan picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm sure that due to the circumstances you can make it up."

"Mom, I've gotta do this. Okay?" Logan sighed walking over to the stove, "Now I've got a little bit of time before I have to leave for school, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'll make something. Are you going to the hearing this afternoon?"

"I really don't want to. But I will if you need me there."

"I really do."

"I'll see you there then." Logan said

"You should probably leave early who knows how long it'll take you to get out of your driveway with all the paparazzi blocking the gate."

"Okay." Logan kissed his mother on the forehead, "Dad was stupid for cheating on you. You know that right?"

Lynn nodded her head gently and whispered, "I love you Logan."

She was an hour early for school but that was okay for Veronica. She took a seat next to the flagpole and began thinking about how many important things have happened in this very spot. She had met her first post-Lilly best friend here. Her relationship with Logan was also tested here when she had learned about his involvement in her being drugged.

"Hey." Logan called as soon as he saw her

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked walking up to him

"I kind of needed to get away from my house and the paparazzi."

"Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah doesn't even begin to cover it."

"How's your mom taking it?"

"She's doing okay. The way she sees it, getting arrested for statutory rape and making kiddy porn is a good reason to get a divorce and receive most of his earnings"

"That's good."

Veronica took Logan's hand as they walked over a table and sat down.

"So I called your house this weekend but your dad said that you're grounded. Please tell me it's not because of me and Friday night."

"It is because of Friday night, but not because I was with you. At least I don't think you are the reason. I think it's more the whole I wasn't were I said I would be."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Have you at least gotten to talk to Lilly?"

"Not since we left the station. Have you talked to Duncan?"

"Nope."

"Sounds like the whole Kane family was incommunicado this weekend."

"Do you blame them? I mean you learn that your youngest daughter had sex with a man who is extremely close to the family. If I were them I'd be doing some hardcore family therapy."

"They've needed some hardcore therapy for a while."

"Speaking of therapy...do think your dad will un-ground you long enough to do something that I think they call facing your demons?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"My dad's arraignment is tonight. I was thinking we could go grab something to eat and then swing by and watch my dad get denied bail."

"Logan, you do know that the chances of your dad getting denied bail is highly---"

"Hey, hey, hey." Logan said interrupting her, "We do not mention the odds in my house. No one wants my dad to be let out. Except for Trina, probably. But no one's been able to reach her all weekend so..."

Suddenly Logan's phone began playing Bitch by Meredith Brooks and Logan laughed to himself.

"Speak of the whore and the whore shall appear. I got to take this." He said taking the phone out of his pocket.

"Okay." Veronica told him.

"Trina?" Logan asked walking away from the table, "I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend. What took you so long to return my calls?"

"I was filming all weekend." Trina said with one of her over exaggerated sighs, "This is the first time I've gotten to check my messages."

"So I guess you haven't gotten to see the news either."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Dad was arrested."

Veronica, trying not to eaves drop, pulled out her math notebook from her bag and began to work on the assignment that was due at the end of the day.

"Hey early riser." Lilly said taking a seat

"What are you doing here this early?" Veronica asked, shutting her notebook

"Well my dad has taken away my car, so I either had to have him drop me off later or go with Duncan before soccer practice."

"And you chose Duncan."

"Yep. Plus it was getting out of the house early. I mean if I had to spend one more minute with those people I unfortunately have to call my family I would die. And while we're on the subject of early morning arrivals, why are you here?"

"Well, much like you I had to spend far too much time with my family this weekend. I'm grounded."

"No way!" Lilly exclaimed, "Why?"

"Something." Veronica said shaking her head,"It's not important."

"And for an eighth strait week 'I hate my sister' is number one on the charts." Logan said taking a seat at the table.

"It went that bad?" Veronica asked

"You couldn't even imagine. She thinks that 'the charges are just some girls cry for attention', her words. By the way hello Lilly."

"Hi Logan."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

Veronica sat in silence staring at the look in Logan's eyes while he and Lilly made small talk. He had the same spark he's always had when he was around her. Logan Echoll's was falling back under Lilly's trance.

That afternoon at lunch Veronica sat with the rest of the 09-ers eating Chinese food that Lilly had ordered when Logan took a seat.

"Have you talked to your dad about this afternoon?" Logan whispered

Veronica nodded yes as she tried to chew the food in her mouth, "He said that I have to be there before it starts, I need to bring him food, and you can't take me home."

"All fine with me."

"Good 'cause I already told him you agree."

"So Logan," Dick said "do you have any idea who it was that your dad slept with?"

Lilly, Veronica, Duncan and Logan all groaned in unison.

"God, Dick." Lilly sighed, "Stop, okay?"

"I just want to know, was it someone who goes to school here?"

"Dick!" Veronica exclaimed, "Seriously, can't we go half an hour without someone talking about Logan's dad? He has to hear about it enough from every other person on the planet; he shouldn't have to hear about it from his so-called friends too."

Everyone sat in shock for a second, amazed that Veronica had just stood up for Logan then they were interrupted by a freshman with a pass from the councilor.

"Logan, Ms. James office wants you." the girl said.

"A meeting with Becky. Oh what fun." Logan said his voice filled with sarcasm

Logan got up to leave and turned to Veronica.

"I'll see you after school." He whispered

"Yeah." Veronica said nodding her head,"See you then."

Logan walked off and Veronica took one last look at him.

"You and Logan seem awfully friendly." Duncan said taking a seat next to Veronica.

"Are you talking to me?" Veronica said looking around playfully "Does this mean that I'm not invisible?"

"You've never been invisible to me." Duncan looked down at his feet for a minute before looking back at her, "So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"I wouldn't call what I saw Friday night nothing."

"Oh my god. I told Logan that I thought I saw someone peaking in the windows while we were having sex." Veronica said with a smirk.

"Very funny."

"Look, I was upset and he was calming me down. That's all, okay?"

"Okay. But you would tell me..."

Veronica gave him one of her looks and Duncan laughed to himself

"Good point. But I just want you to know that even though you and I aren't together you are still Lilly's best friend and I want to make sure that you're safe."

"Duncan, I promise that if I get into any trouble I will ask for your help. Happy?"

"Very much."

That afternoon Veronica stood by Logan's car waiting for him to show up

"There you are!" She exclaimed, "I thought you were bailing on me."

"Bail on you? Never!"

"Ready to go?"

"Of course." Logan opened the passenger side door, "Ladies first."

Veronica got into the car and Logan shut the door behind her.

"Let's go." Logan started the car and pulled out of the spot.

"So, do you think we can stop off at my house so I can change first?" Veronica said as she realized that jeans and a tee-shirt that read _My other boyfriend does it better _would not be the best thing to wear to court.

"Actually I already took care of that. Look in the back seat."

Veronica unbuckled her seat belt and turned around.

"You brought me clothes? That's so sweet, and possibly creepy if you were digging around in my drawers."

"Oh I could say something right now, but how about I just leave it with, I wasn't digging around in your drawers. I had your mom pick out something and then I picked it up after my meeting with Ms. James."

"How'd that go, by the way?"

"It went okay."

"What did she want to talk about?"

"The normal stuff. How I'm feeling about my dad being arrested, how I'm doing since learning that he had sex with the love of my life."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I hate it, but I can't go back in time and change it. That's your job."

"Logan."

"I'm kidding. Now come on, start getting dressed 'cause we're here."

An hour later Veronica and Logan walked into the courthouse and found it packed with people.

"Do you see your mom anywhere?" Veronica asked

"Yeah she's right over there with..." Logan ran a hand through his hair, "the Kanes."

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who should Veronica end up with? Logan or Duncan?


	5. Chapter 4

One more kiss could be the best thing

One more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve.

---Let me go, Three Doors Down

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday morning Veronica laid under her covers trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before her alarm went off. After trying for a few minutes she finally sighed to herself and crawled out of bed.

As she walked down the stairs she could hear her parent's talking.

"So Logan and Veronica are together?" Lianne asked

"She said that they were having a thing and then they broke up. But then he took her out before the arraignment yesterday and when she called and asked for my permission it sounded like they were back on."

"Did she say anything last night when you took her home?"

"You saw her when we got home. She was so upset with Aaron getting off on bail it wasn't the right time."

'It wasn't just his getting off.' Veronica thought to herself as she remembered the last few moments in the courtroom

"I'm so sorry Logan." Veronica said rubbing his arm as they watched his father shake hands with his lawyer, "But I swear this is all going to work out."

"This is all going to work out?" Logan asked in shock, "Veronica he admitted to sleeping with Lilly and they still let him out on bail. He's going to get maybe six months of jail time, at the most."

"You don't know that Logan."

"He's got money Veronica. You more than anyone should know that if you have money you can get away with anything, even..." Logan wouldn't allow himself to finish the rest of the sentence. He just threw his hands up and looked at her, "I can't do this Veronica. I've gotta go."

Back in the real world Veronica made her way to the kitchen.

"You're up early again." Lianne said as Veronica took a seat at the table

"Couldn't sleep. I had another weird dream."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Well, I'm off to work." Keith said as he finished off his coffee.

"Have a good day daddy."

"You too sweetie."

As Keith left the house Lianne looked her daughter in the eyes.

"So you and Logan Echoll are together huh?"

"Were." Veronica said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we could tell each other anything."

Veronica laughed to herself holding back tears of rage.

"Tell each other anything?" She asked, "Okay, why didn't you tell me that you were with Jake Kane Friday? Or even better, why didn't you tell me that Jake could be my father? Hmm?"

They both stood completely still for a moment and then Veronica shook her head in disgust.

"That's what I thought." She turned around and began to head back up stairs, "I've got to get ready for school."

"I'll take you and I can explain..." Lianne started

"Don't bother. I'll catch a ride with Lilly and Duncan."

Veronica hurried up to her room where the radio was playing a local morning show.

"In entertainment news Aaron Echoll's was released on bail yesterday." One of DJ's who called himself Bubba Bob said, "Can you believe this guy? I mean how can a guy who's married to Lynn Echoll's have an affair with someone else?"

Veronica quickly hit the power button on her alarm clock and then proceeded to dial Lilly's number.

"Lilly it's me... Yes, I know what time it is...Look can I get a ride to school with you and Duncan? Please? Thank you."

At his own house Logan stumbled in the back door smelling like cigarette smoke and various alcoholic drinks.

"Logan where have you been?" Aaron asked as Logan walked into the kitchen strait to the refrigerator and pulled out a container of orange juice.

"Well I went to this really rockin' party." Logan said pulling a glass out of a cabinet and filled with juice, "By the way, I ran into R. Kelly. He wants to have lunch. Have your people call his people."

"Logan, you're upset we understand that, but you cannot talk to your father like that." Lynne said standing up

"Are you standing up for him?" Logan asked in shock, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Logan!" Aaron exclaimed.

"You know what? I was a fool for coming back here."

Logan turned on his heels and headed back out the door.

"Do not walk away from me Logan!" His father shouted.

"Go to hell!" Logan exclaimed as he hurried to his car and left.

That afternoon at lunch Veronica sat with the rest of the 09-ers picking at some half cold french fries.

"Veronica what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." Veronica said pushing the fries to the side.

"You don't look like nothing's wrong." Meg told her

"Well nothing is."

"Yeah okay." Duncan said walking up to the table while talking on his cell phone, "Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Lilly asked

"Logan. He's in LA and he's drunk at some hotel."

"Why?" Meg asked.

"He probably had a nice run in with his dad." Veronica said standing up, "Duncan do you think I can borrow your car?"

"I'll drive you. Come on."

An hour later Veronica and Duncan were on their way to Los Angeles.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Duncan asked as he merged lanes, "How do you know where Logan is?"

"I just do."

"You two have gotten awfully close lately."

"We're friends."

'That's a lie.' Veronica thought, 'I have no idea what we are.'

She closed her eyes and thought back to the last time she spoke to Logan

"What are you still doing here?" Veronica asked taking a seat on the steps next to Logan

"Dad wanted a photo of the family. He said it's great publicity. Showing him as a family man."

"A family man. What a load."

"What are you still doing here?" Logan asked as his leg touched hers.

"Dad's doing the whole interview thing."

"Ah yes, the 'interview thing'. Something I know to well."

"I should probably go find him. See if he's done."

"Yeah, probably." Logan looked down at his feet

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I think that we, you and I, should stop this."

"This?" Veronica asked, "Explain 'this'."

"Trying to go back to being a couple. We need to take a break."

Veronica felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her, "Take a break?" she asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Veronica!" Keith called, "Let's go."

"You should go. Don't want to keep your dad waiting."

Veronica opened her eyes and looked around as they pulled into a parking lot.

"This the place?" Duncan asked

"It sure is." Veronica said as she began to pull off her tee-shirt to reveal a black bra.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked as he shielded his eyes

"Changing. What you didn't think that I stopped at my house for nothing did you?"

"Is this part of your plan?"

"Yes." Veronica told him as she began to button a crisp white shirt up.

"And your plan is what's exactly?"

"Just follow my lead." She said as she slid a blazer on.

They got out of the car and made their way inside the hotel.

"Stay here." Veronica whispered as they got to the lobby, "I'll handle this."

Veronica walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A woman in her mid thirties asked

"Yes you can." Veronica said placing her left hand on the counter to reveal a cubic zirconium ring that Lilly had bought her after the break up with Duncan claiming that it would help weed out the creeps from the good guys during the search for the next Mr. Right. "You see I'm getting married tomorrow..."

"Congratulations." The woman said.

"Thanks. And you see my fiancé is staying here, and I really need to speak to him, but I don't know what room he's in."

"I'm sorry; we're not allowed to share that information."

"It's really important."

"I'm sorry I---"

"Here's the deal." Veronica said mustering up some fake tears, "You see I just found out that I'm pregnant and I really need to let him know before the wedding. He's can get very jealous sometimes and if he doesn't find out now he'll think I'm hiding something..."

"I understand." The woman said placing a hand on Veronica's, "What's his name?"

"Logan Echolls."

"Alright." The woman typed the name into the computer and nodded her head, "I still unfortunately can't tell you what room he's in. I can however tell you that he just charged a drink from the bar not even three minutes ago."

"Thank you so much." Veronica said smiling

She headed back to the lobby where she signaled Duncan

"Did you find anything out?" Duncan asked coming up to her

"He's in the bar, come on."

They both made their way into the bar and automatically spotted Logan talking to the bartender.

"Hi honey." Veronica said taking a seat on one side of him, while Duncan took the other.

"Sugerpuss." Logan slurred.

"What do you think you're doing?" Duncan asked

"I am having a good time pretending to be a twenty three year old investment banker." He said and then turned to Veronica, "And let me guess you're my girlfriend?"

"Close. Your pregnant fiancée."

"Oooh. Shot gun wedding?"

"No. Long engagement. We're getting married tomorrow and this morning I found out that I'm carrying our love child."

"And you wanted to tell me before the wedding so that I didn't think that you're hiding it from me and then figure out that you slept with my best man." Logan turned to Duncan, "How could you man?"

"Come on let's pay and get you out of here." Duncan said taking a hold of his arm.

"Hell no." Logan said pulling away, "I ordered this red bull and vodka and I'm going to drink it. And then maybe order another one."

"No way." Veronica said signaling the bartender, "He's done. Take it away."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I wanted that."

"To bad." Veronica and Duncan helped lift him up and they headed towards the front desk.

An hour an a half later Veronica and Duncan were sitting on the hood of Logan's car while Logan threw up behind.

"Do you think he's done yet?" Duncan asked as he took a sip of coffee

"You saw how many drinks he had. This is only the beginning."

"Oh what fun. I'm going to go find Lilly. Make sure a group doesn't form to watch him get sick, okay?"

"Will do."

As Duncan left to track down Lilly, Veronica went back to Logan who was sitting on the ground with his head resting on a tire.

"How you feeling?" Veronica asked as she crouched down and ran her hand across Logan's sweaty forehead.

"Like I just had my insides pulled out and then shoved back in."

"That's what happens when you drink to much."

"Can we not mention drinking please?" Logan asked closing his eyes, "And also, puking."

"Okay, then how about we talk about us. Now, I don't want to sound like a Dawson's Creek episode but what are we now?" Veronica asked

"What do you mean?"

"You and me. First we were friends, then enemies, then friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, and then what?"

"I don't know. But I hope we can go back to being friends. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Why did you break up with me?" Veronica asked, partially to herself.

"I just had to. You've got to understand that."

"Fine. But you have to do something for me."

"What?" Logan asked

"Don't do this again. Don't go out in search of trouble. Be safe."

"I'll do that Veronica. I don't want you to be sad." Logan said as he laid his head down on her lap and fell asleep.

--------------------

So, Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath them

She carries the chains of a million decisions

That weren't even hers to begin with anyway

But she carries them all

All the people around her

Never even notice that she's very very tired

---Angel, James Marsters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Veronica." Veronica could hear Aaron Echoll's call out.

The room was pitch dark but Veronica was sure that he was close.

"Where are you? What do you want?" she asked trying to figure out where he was.

A red light illuminated the room and Aaron was right in front of her, his hands around her neck.

"You." He whispered.

Suddenly Veronica's eyes opened and she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She looked around to make sure she was still in bed and not in the cabinet under the kitchen sink, a place she had woken in many times after one of her all too familiar Aaron Echoll's dreams. She kept looking around, making sure everything was okay.

That afternoon Veronica sat at a lunch table with Logan, watching Lilly go around talking to all the O9-ers

"V. Mars!" Lilly said sitting down at the table, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. How about yourself."

"I am perfect. You want to know why?"

"Jude Law moved next door and asked you to be his nanny?"

"I wish. No, the parentals are trying to save their marriage so they're staying in a hotel tonight. You have to come over 'cause we're having a huge blowout! Logan, you're invited too."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to end well?" Logan asked.

"Because parties never do." Veronica told him

"Come on, you have to go. Guys, please?"Lilly begged

"I'll have to talk to my dad." Veronica told her.

"Veronica he grounded you, what, six weeks ago. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'll let you know by the end of the day, okay?"

"Okay, but I really want you to go. Now I've got to go spread the word. Talk to you guys later."

As Lilly hurried to catch up with Madison and Dick Logan turned to Veronica.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" he asked

"What?"

"Your not wanting to go to the party, is it because you don't want to go to a party that I'm at?"

"Logan, I can honestly say that this has nothing to do with you."

"Why then?"

"Do I need to remind you about Shelly's party? What happened to me? I think that right there should be a good reason why I shouldn't go."

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

"You'll protect me? I don't think you have the right to protect your ex girlfriend."

"Veronica, we've been doing so well. I thought we agreed---"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Veronica sighed

"Logan!" Sean exclaimed coming up to the table with Duncan and Case

"Hey you guys. What's going on?"

"We're just talking about the party tonight. You're coming right?" Duncan asked

"Probably."

"How about you Veronica?"

"I have to talk to my dad, but I bet I will."

"Awesome." Duncan smiled "I hope to see you there."

That night Veronica stood in her room trying to decide between many different outfits.

"Veronica?" Keith asked pushing her slightly open door even further open, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Veronica said throwing a tee shirt on the bed, "Lilly asked me to stay the night, is that okay?"

"I don't see why not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean your episodes are getting less and less severe every day."

"Dad, don't say episodes. It makes me sound like I start foaming at the mouth or something."

"Well they are getting better aren't they?"

"Yeah. The medicine really seems to be helping."

Two hours later Veronica pulled up to the Kane driveway and parked her car. She was surprised to see how many people had shown up already.

"Veronica!" Logan called out as he walked up the drive way, his arms filled with bottles of alcohol.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in." Veronica said stepping out of the car, dressed in a short red skirt and tight black sweater

"Whoa." Logan said licking his lips, "Can I just say that you look hot?"

"Well, thank you." Veronica pointed to the liquor bottles, "Are we planning on invading a small country by getting them drunk?"

Logan laughed and headed towards the house.

Inside Madison, Meg and Lilly all stood around laughing and telling stories.

"Dick and I went to Hollister last night and I told him that he would look hot in a pink shirt. Then I managed to talk the sales girl into telling him that she would sleep with any guy in a pink shirt. Then he went around the store trying on every pink shirt he could find." Madison laughed, and then turned her attention towards the door, "Oh my god. Look who's here. Veronica Mars and Logan Echoll's."

"Veronica! Logan!" Lilly exclaimed hurrying over to them, "I'm so glad you guys came."

"Hey Lilly." Veronica smiled, "Logan brought booze."

"Thank god. We're running low. Come on let's take it to the kitchen."

"I'll be right back." Logan said as he followed Lilly

Veronica stood around feeling very awkward until Duncan came up to her.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" he asked holding out a cup of what looked like Rum and Coke.

"No thanks I think I'm gonna stick to water." Veronica said as she brushed past him and headed to the kitchen.

Veronica opened the door and walked in, but stopped suddenly when she saw the worst thing that could happen. Her ex boyfriend and her best friend were kissing.

"I am so sorry!" Veronica exclaimed as she turned on her heels and headed back to Duncan.

"Hey, that was quick." Duncan said as she walked up to him

"Yeah, I decided that I'll take you up on your offer."

"Here you go." Duncan handed her the drink and she quickly guzzled it down.

"Want to go with me to get another one?"

Shortly around midnight Veronica sat by the pool talking to Meg when she spotted a familiar face walk by.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Who's he?" Meg asked

"Weevil." Veronica said standing up, "I've got to go talk to someone. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Veronica quickly hurried over to Logan who had obviously already seen him.

"Come on bud." Veronica said taking a hold of his arms, dragging him to the study.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled as she shut the door.

"Saving your ass. And by the way, you're welcome."

Logan took a seat behind the desk while Veronica chose to sit on top of it.

"I didn't need you to rescue me."

"Yeah you did. And besides why did you think that you had to protect Lilly? And don't say you weren't 'cause I know you were. I mean it's not like she's your girlfriend anymore."

"Lilly's drunk and we both know that she doesn't think when she's drunk."

"You think that Weevil would take advantage of her?" Veronica asked shocked, "Weevil loves her."

"I know that!" Logan exclaimed as he grabbed the bottle and poured himself a glass of whiskey, "But she doesn't deserve a guy like that."

"And what kind of guy does she deserve? Your father?"

"No!" Logan yelled and then lowered his voice, "Someone normal. Someone who's not fucked up. Someone who comes from the perfect Dan Quail two parents, three kids, white picket fence and a freaking dog family. Not anyone from here."

"I think we both know that Lilly could never get with a perfect guy. She's to screwed up for that."

Six cocktails later Veronica finally had Logan cooled off. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just being around him but Veronica had almost forgotten about seeing Logan and Lilly together in the kitchen. Until she realized that it was almost gone, then it all came back.

"Logan can I ask you something?" Veronica asked as she took a sip of her drink

"Ask away." he slurred

"What did I walk in on in the kitchen?"

"You're going to have to elaborate on that."

"Earlier. You were kissing."

"Kissing who?" Logan asked playing dumb

"Lilly dumbass. What happened?"

"She was drunk and she kissed me."

"Did you feel anything?"

"Well I am a sixteen year old boy so, yeah. But it wasn't as good as before."

"What was wrong with it?"

"She wasn't you."

Shortly after three AM the last of the party goers had left and Duncan and Lilly were left with the only down side of throwing a party: trash duty.

"Do we have to do this now?" Lilly whined, "I'm sick and tired and sick and ready for bed. Please let's just forget this until the morning."

"It is the morning. Now you take the first floor and I'll take everything else. Okay?"

"Fine." Lilly sighed as she began walking out of the room.

"And don't forget the study!" Duncan called out after her.

"Don't forget the study." she mimicked even though truth be told she never would have remembered it if he hadn't said anything.

Lilly pushed open the door and was surprised to hear the crackling of wood coming from the fireplace.

"Is anyone in here?" She called out and then stopped in her tracks. There lying in front of the fireplace were her best friend and ex boyfriend sleeping together, both dressed in very little and covered in a blanket.

Three hours later Logan woke up with a hangover that would take Superman down. He slowly managed to get up without waking Veronica and before he got out of the room he spotted Veronica's purse.

"Perfect." He whispered and quickly picked it. He began digging through it and wasn't coming up with anything that could help him until his hands grasped two prescription pill bottles.

"What do we have here?" He asked himself as he pulled them out. He couldn't pronounce the name of the first one but because of his mother's long running love for pills he knew that the second was a form of sleeping pills.

Logan suddenly forgot all about his hangover and focused directly on why Veronica would have these pills.

He was awake for another hour and a half when Veronica's cell phone went off and she quickly tried to shut it off.

"Morning sleepy head." Logan said as he handed her two large white pills and a glass of water.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" Veronica whispered after being frozen for a minute.

"They're your pills aren't they? And this is how many you need to take right? I mean I gave you what the bottle said."

"You went through my purse?"

"I was looking for some aspirin, pain killers, something to help with my hangover. I found these." Logan held up both bottles. "Tell me why you have them."

Veronica grabbed the bottles out of his hands and quickly stood up.

"That is none of your business." Veronica hissed, tears forming in her eyes

"Veronica, just tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you may be my ex girlfriend but I still care about you."

"We never dated. Remember? We both agreed on that." Veronica quickly pulled on her sweater and began to look for her shoes.

"Then you're my friend. Veronica I'm worried about you."

Veronica slid her shoes on and stood up.

"Don't be." She told him before hurrying out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Waking up from this nightmare

How's your life what's it like there?

Is it all that you'd like it to be?

Does it hurt when you think about me?

--Empty Apartment, Yellowcard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday afternoon Logan sat in his bedroom listening to a mix cd that Veronica had made him for his birthday, and flipping through a photo album filled with pictures from the past year.

"Logan?" Lynn asked knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Logan told her, shutting off his stereo, "What are you doing here?"

"Your father and I are trying to divide our assets."

"I bet that's going really well." Logan said sarcastically

Lynn took a seat next to him on the bed,"I'm sorry I left without you."

"Don't be. You had to get out of the house, I understand."

"I'm glad. How have you been? How are things with you and Veronica?"

"Well, we were doing pretty well. Now however is a different story."

"What happened?"

"I found something in her purse that made me worry about her, and when I went to confront her about it we wound up getting in to a fight."

"Give her time. Maybe it's personal.

While Logan thought about what his mother said, Lilly and Veronica sat out by Lilly's pool enjoying the weather.

"It is so nice out." Veronica sighed lying back in her lawn chair.

"I know." Lilly agreed as she adjusted her bikini, "I can't believe its November."

They both were silent soaking up the sun until Lilly couldn't take it anymore.

"I've been patient I really have, but there is only so much a friend can take. When are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Logan. I know that you two had sex."

"What?" Veronica nearly screamed, "Logan and I didn't have sex. I repeat, did not have sex. Why would you think that? Did Logan tell you that we did?"

"Calm down there chief. Logan didn't have to tell me anything. I saw the two of you in the study after the party. You looked very comfortable wearing nearly nothing together."

"Oh my god Lilly. Logan and I were drunk; it got hot so we took off some clothes. But we never had sex. I will never have sex with him."

"Whatever helps you get to sleep at night."

"I'm serious Lilly."

"Whatever."

Monday at Lunch Veronica came outside with her lunch and took a look around trying to decide where to sit. Logan waved his arms to get Veronica's attention but she ignored him. Suddenly she spotted Mac sitting all by herself.

"Can I sit here?"Veronica asked holding on tightly to her tray.

"What?" Mac asked taking off her headphones.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Veronica sat her tray down and took a deep breath.

"Look I've gotta ask; why are you sitting with me? I mean your crowd doesn't really associate with mine." Mac asked as she put her cd player away.

"I'm not really in the mood to see certain people today."

"This is really not my business so you can tell me to butt out at any time but did something happen at Lilly Kane's party Friday?"

"How'd you know about the party?"

"Everyone knows about it. It was all everyone was talking about first block. Is it true that your friend Lilly and Logan Echoll's are back together?"

"Veronica!" Logan called out as he started too walked up to the table.

"Why don't you get it strait from the horse's mouth?"

"Can I talk to you?" Logan whispered

"Sure. But will I be listening? Probably not."

"Why are you so mad at me? I was just trying to be your friend."

"My friend? That's a laugh." Veronica said standing up, "Thanks for letting me sit with me Mac, but I've got to go."

"I'll see you later Veronica."

Veronica picked up and headed to the trash can leaving Logan in her dust.

That night Veronica sat up in her room working on an English assignment when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away I'm studying." She called out but who ever it was kept knocking anyway.

"Oh my god!" Veronica sighed as she got off of her bed and opened the door where she found Logan standing on the other side.

"We need to talk." Logan said as he pushed his way into the room

"Logan, I'm busy and not in the mood."

"That's too bad because we need to get this out in the open. Now I'm sorry that I went through your purse. That was wrong I realize that now. But I'm not sorry that I asked you about the pills. Veronica, despite the fact that you and I aren't together anymore I still love you and I still worry about you."

"Logan don't do this." Veronica said sitting down on her bed.

"I have to. Now I'm going to ask you one more time: Why do you have the pills? You can do the same thing you've been doing or you can tell me the truth. Which is it?"

"I've been having nightmares since we came back. Same cast of supporting character's different plot every night. The first few nights they were bad, but I could handle them. Then it got worse." Veronica whispered, not wanting to keep the truth to herself anymore, "One night I dreamt about when your father locked me in the freezer and set it on fire. When I woke up I was in the kitchen with my parents around me. Apparently I had put myself in the cabinet under the sink and locked myself in."

"Oh Veronica." Logan said rubbing her arm

"After that it just got worse. It got that the dreams came earlier and earlier and it got harder and harder to wake me up so once I did wake up I didn't want to risk another dream coming on so I would just stay up for the rest of the night which meant after a while I went to school with only two or three hours of sleep. So my parents finally sent me to a shrink who put me on anti-anxiety medication and prescribed some sleeping pills."

"That's your big secret?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a big freak or something."

"I could never think that."

-------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you guys think? Just remember, the more feedback you give the faster I'll post the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

I've done the damage, the damage is done

I pray to god that I'm the damaged one

And all these grown up complications

That you don't understand

I hope you can someday

I hope you can

---Little Digger, Liz Phair

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was December 3 and Lilly and Veronica were in Veronica's living room making paper chains out of magazine pages for the Christmas tree and watching The OC.

"Seth is so cute." Veronica sighed as she glued the edges of a strip together.

"I don't know. I'm more of a Ryan girl. I like my boys bad."

"I could have told you that."

"Girls, your pizza's are here, and you've got a visitor." Keith said walking into the room with two large pizza's and Logan following behind.

"Hey Logan!" Lilly said throwing a magazine at him, "Help us decorate."

"Sure." Logan said taking a seat on the floor, "So, what are we watching?"

"The OC."

"Oh yeah, I watch that sometimes."

"No you don't!" Veronica exclaimed

"Yes I do. That's Ryan and Seth, and Ryan is in love with Marissa and Theresa and Seth is in love with Summer and Anna."

"I hardly think that either one of them are in love with any of the girls."

"Well, I think that watching you two argue over The OC is just really interesting but I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"I'll have a soda." Logan told her.

"Water." Veronica said

As Lilly left the room Veronica turned to Logan.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not here to talk about what's going on with Seth and Ryan?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm dealing with everything."

"So, did Shelly invite you to the party?" Logan asked as he picked a piece of pizza out of the box.

"Yes, but the real question is whether or not I want to go."

"Are we talking about Shelly's party?" Lilly asked coming back into the room with the drinks, "Because Veronica says she's not going."

"I never said that I'm not going. I just said that I might night go. I haven't decided yet."

"This is the last big party of the year, you have to go! Come on Logan, back me up here. I mean you're going right?"

"I'm moving into my mom's place Sunday so I'm going to be packing, but I'm going to try and swing by for a little bit."

"You're moving in with your mom?" Veronica asked surprised

"Yeah, they just decided. That's the other reason I'm came over."

"That's awesome!"

The next morning sat in the kitchen eating breakfast and listening to her parent's fight in their room. Veronica wasn't surprised; it seemed to be happening more and more often lately. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. As she got up to see who it was she looked through her front window and spotted a yellow XTerra parked in the driveway.

"Hello Logan." She said smiling as she opened the door.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, but can we go somewhere else?"

From upstairs her mother started yelling again.

"Sure. Yeah."

"Give me just a second."

Veronica shut the door and hurried upstairs to grab her bag and a few of her books and they ran outside.

"I'm ready." She said as she got into the car.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't care. Just not here. Or school."

"Alright, how about I show you my new digs?"

"Sounds good."

Logan pulled out of the driveway and about five minutes later he pulled into the driveway of a plain two story house.

"What do you think?"

"It's nice. Not as big as your dad's but it works." Veronica said as she got out, "And it's close to me. That's good."

"We can make late night visits back and forth."

"Are you excited about moving in?"

"I'm counting down the hours."

"I'm glad something's finally working out for you."

"I'm glad too." Logan said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "Now come on I'll give you the dollar tour."

He took her around the house, showing her the family room, the pool and Jacuzzi, and finally his room.

"You ready?" He asked as he took a hold of the door

"Yes!" Veronica told him

He slowly opened the door and revealed a large room with a light blue walls and a mattress sitting on the wooden floor.

"It's not quiet done yet." he told her.

"It going to look great."

They both walked in and took a seat on the mattress.

"So, how long have your parent's been fighting?" Logan asked as he pushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"To long." Veronica sighed, "But I'm okay with it. I know that there are just some things that I can't change."

"I'm sorry. I know that you wanted them to work it out."

"Let's change the subject okay?"

"Alright. Have you decided if you're going to Shelly's party?"

"Not yet. But Lilly is trying really hard to get me to go."

"You haven't exactly been 'Little Miss Social' since you got back. She wants to see you back to normal, it's not that strange."

"I know but couldn't we go bowling or have a sleepover and bake cookies and watch bad Johnny Depp movies at three in the morning like normal teenagers?"

Logan laughed and then asked, "So how are things going with you and Lilly?"

"They're okay. I mean, things were a little weird at first but its better now."

"That's good."

Logan started rubbing Veronica's arm and she began to smile.

"I missed this." she whispered

"Me too." Logan told her as he moved closer.

"It's almost like everything's the way it should be."

"Almost?"

Veronica looked into Logan's eyes, that were inches away from her face, pondering if what she wanted to do was the right thing or not.

"Almost." She repeated and then slowly began kissing him.

They both clung to each other, both knowing that this wasn't the right thing but at the same time, not wanting to stop.

"Why are we doing this?" Veronica whispered as she began to take Logan's shirt off.

"I have no idea." Logan told her as he began to unbutton her top.

Suddenly, as they both laid on the bed half naked and moments away from taking the biggest leap of their relationship, Veronica's cell phone began playing some highly annoying downloaded ring tone."Damnit." She whispered, pulling away.

"You should probably get that."

"Right." Veronica sat up and pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it with a polite, "Hello?"

"Veronica where are you?" Lilly asked franticly

"Lilly what's wrong?"

"We had a seven A.M. pep squad meeting to discuss the booths for the New Years Carnival, one of which you are in charge of, and you're oh," Lilly paused and Veronica knew that she was dramatically checking her watch, "Ten minutes late."

"Oh my god Lilly I am so sorry!" Veronica said as she slid her shirt back on.

"Hurry up and get here. I'll try to cover for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you soon."

"Bye." Veronica hit end and looked at Logan

"Come on I'll take you." Logan said as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks." Veronica whispered.

The rest of the day Veronica could tell that Logan was going out of his way to ignore her, and she felt too embarrassed to confront him about it. After school Veronica stood in the court yard looking for Lilly when Meg came up to her.

"Hey." Meg said smiling

"Hi Meg, what's going on?"

"Not much. What's going on with you? I heard you were late for the pep squad meeting today.""My god!" Veronica exclaimed, "It's not that big of a deal. Why is everyone acting like they discovered WMD's in my locker?"

Meg looked at her friend sympathetically and frowned, "What's wrong."

"I feel like an idiot." Veronica told her feeling tears of rage and hurt fill her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Promise not to let anyone know about it? Especially Lilly."

"Cross my heart." Meg drew an X over her heart, "This must be really big news."

"It it. Come on."

Veronica pulled Meg to the flagpole and took a seat.

"I was kinda seeing someone."

"Really? Do I know him?"

"That doesn't matter. But we stopped, but we stayed friends and we just did friend things and there was nothing romantic between us...until today."

"Okay...what happened?"

"I almost had sex with him."

"You what!" Meg exclaimed so loud that several people stopped and looked at her.

"Shut up!" Veronica scolded her, and then lowered her voice, "Now he won't talk to me and I'm worried that I made a huge mistake and ruined one of the best friendship of my life."

"Have you thought of this new thing called talking to him about it? It's been through many clinical trials and 98 of the people tested say that they recommend that everyone try it."

Veronica faked a laugh and then told her, "Your sarcasm is not needed here, thank you."

Veronica spent that night thinking about what Meg had said and decided that she was right. She owed it to herself to confront him about it. So first thing Friday morning Veronica was on a mission to find him and talk about everything. It took her fifteen minutes but she finally found him in the parking lot flirting with Caitlin Ford.

"Veronica!" Meg called running up to her, "Did you take my advice and talk to your boy last night?"

Veronica didn't say anything and continued to stare and Logan, whose hand was resting comfortably on Caitlin's size two waist, trying to keep her tears from spilling out.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Meg asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Veronica stayed silent but looked over at Meg with her cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh honey." Meg whispered as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her Gucci purse, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Meg took a hold of her friend's hand and led her inside to the closest bathroom.

"Come on." Meg whispered as she held the door open, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Veronica whispered as she took the glasses off and looked at her red, puffy eyes.

"You don't need him. You know what they say: Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Right."

"Veronica?" Lilly exclaimed as she burst into the bathroom, "What's wrong? I heard that you had a major breakdown in the parking lot. Is that true?"

"Great. My tears are being subject to school gossip, this is just great." Veronica cried as she clutched the sink.

"Veronica's parents are having troubles." Meg said as she handed Veronica a moist paper towel.

"Oh honey." Lilly said as she rubbed Veronica's back, "All parent's fight, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know." Veronica sniffed giving Meg a 'thank you' look.

"Now, Veronica, you have a sickness, okay? And the only cure is ..."

"I'll go with you to Shelly's party. Alright?"

"You will not regret this!" Lilly exclaimed hugging her best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------

Please don't hate me to much for that ending because it will get better, I promise. Next Chapter, Shelly's Party.


	9. Chapter 8

If this is a dream

Wake me up now

If this is a movie

Let's edit these scenes out

It would be a PG instead of an X-rated life

If I lived right

-Unsung Psalm, Tracy Chapman

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night Veronica sat on Lilly's bed flipping through a celebrity gossip magazine and listening to a Britney Spears cd while Lilly searched for something to wear for the evening.

"How does this look?" Lilly asked walking out of her closet in a tight and equally low cut black shirt and boy cut panties.

"Just so I'm clear, we're sticking with the boy shorts? I mean you're not going to change your mind and go with a thong are you? 'Cause that'll change my mind completely."

"Very funny." Lilly said faking a laugh, "I'm doing tops and then bottoms. Now what do you think of this? Does it scream, 'Do me'?"

"With your history do you really want anything to scream 'Do me'?"

"Fine 'You want to do me', is that better?"

"Yes, and you look really hot." Veronica told her and then quickly added, "But I like the pink one better."

"You're sure about the pink one?" Lilly asked and Veronica nodded yes, "Okay and I'll pair it with that cute denim skirt that we bought last weekend."

Lilly walked back into the closet and began to change cloths and then shouted out to her friend, "So what are we going to dress you in?"

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked looking down at the vintage Blondie tee and jeans that she was wearing

"1985 called." Lilly said walking out and sitting on the bed, "They want their outfit back."

"Fine. What do you suggest I wear?"

"This." Lilly said rushing to her closet, pulling out a black halter top and a short hot pink skirt.

"How about we compromise. I'll wear the shirt if you let me wear my jeans."

"Deal." Lilly tossed the shirt to Veronica and sat on the bed.

Veronica stood up and began to change shirts.

"So, Veronica, can I ask you something?"

"Depends. Does it have to do with boys?"

"Yes."

"Ask away."

"Well, I've been thinking about getting back together with Logan."

Veronica stood frozen for a minute before she bluntly told her friend, "That's the stupidest thing you've ever thought of."

"What?" Lilly asked in shock

"We're getting a little old for this whole Lilly and Logan breakup-get back together dance. You both deserve more than each other. Plus he's dating Caitlin Ford."

"Get out!"

"Saw it with my own two eyes. Believe me."

"But she's so skanky."

"Don't I know it."

Later Veronica sat around by Shelly's pool waiting for Lilly to come back with their drinks.

"Hey you." Meg said coming up and taking a seat next to her

"Hey Meg. What's going on?"

"Cole and I are thinking about taking off pretty soon and I wanted to say hey before we do. So, have you seen Logan yet?"

"Not, yet and hopefully I won't. I really don't want to speak to him right now."

"Afraid of what you'd say?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey Meg!" Lilly exclaimed as she handed Veronica a drink and took a seat.

"God, Lilly think you put enough rum in this drink?" Veronica asked, coughing

"You need to have fun tonight and if I have to get you drunk in order for that to happen, so be it."

"Uh-oh." Meg whispered, "Don't look now Veronica but---"

"Logan's here, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Well then I think I'm going to go congregate somewhere else. Lilly, you want to join me?" Veronica asked as she stood up

"I'm good here. But you go. Have a good time."

"Casey!" Veronica called walking over to him, cup in hand

"So, fess up." Lilly said turning to Meg, "Why is Veronica so mad at Logan?"

"I really don't know." she lied.

Later that night Veronica laid on a lawn chair in many of her so-called friends standing around laughing as a senior, who probably had never said two words to her before, did body shots on her.

"Come on you guys!" Duncan exclaimed pushing his way through the crowd, "That's enough!"

He pushed the guy off of Veronica and took her into his arms.

"We were just having some fun!" Dick exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, looked like lots of fun for her."

Duncan pushed his way back through the crowd and took her inside and sat her on an empty chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"Don't let it happen again." She whispered, "Please don't let it happen."

"I won't." Duncan told her, not knowing what she meant

"You promise?"

"I swear. Now, come on. Let's get you upstairs. You'll feel better once you sleep this off."

Veronica laid in bed trying to take deep breaths. The whole room looked like it was moving and Veronica had a hard time trying to keep from throwing up. Suddenly someone came in the room and shut the door behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the person asked himself.

"Please leave me alone." She whispered

"What's that?"

The person sat down on the bed, with his face up close to Veronica's. He placed his hand on her knee and began moving it up her leg.

"Please don't." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The guy began kissing Veronica's neck, his hands groping her body.

Suddenly the door opened and a new person entered the mix.

"What the hell are you doing?" The second voice asked.

The first voice said something that Veronica couldn't understand and then suddenly he was pulled off the bed and shoved out into the hall. The door slammed shut behind them and Veronica could hear both men fighting but she couldn't figure out who was saying what.

After a minute, that felt much longer the door opened and the second voice entered the room.

"You okay?" he asked. The voice was muffled but somehow seemed oddly familiar but Veronica couldn't figure out how.

"I don't know." She whispered, looking up hoping to put a face to the voice. But unfortunatly like everything she saw it was fuzzy.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah." Veronica whispered, hoping she made the right decision.


	10. Chapter 9

Everyone can say what they wanna say

It never gets better anyway

So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation.

---Bad Reputation, Joan Jett

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning Veronica opened her eyes and it took a moment to realize that she was at home. As she sat up in bed she couldn't figure out how she got there, or how she had managed to change out of her cloths and into pajama's.

"Nothing happened." She assured herself as she got up and started to change out of her clothes.

She slid the pajama bottom's down and as she did, gasped at how sore they were. Even when she was twelve and she played soccer they never hurt like this.

"Dear god nothing happened." She said her once assuring words now a prayer.

She quickly changed into jeans and a baggy sweatshirt and hurried downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear her parents in the kitchen.

"Staying like this isn't fair for any of us." Lianne said

"So that's it. You've made up your mind, just like that?"

"Keith, my mind has been made up for a while."

"When are we going to tell Veronica?"

"Why don't you tell her now." Veronica said walking into the kitchen

"Veronica, I didn't know that you were home."

"Cut the small talk mom. Just tell me. Tell me that you and dad are getting divorced."

"Sweetie, we didn't want you to find out like this."

"I know dad."

"I'm going to start packing." Lianne announced as she exited the room

"I know that this must be really hard for you." Keith said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You want to get out of here? Go get breakfast?"

"They're not serving breakfast anymore." Veronica told him, "But lunch sounds good."

"Lunch it is then."

"I've got to go do a couple things first. Can you take me to the Kanes?"

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I left my car there last night."

"Alright."

Ten minutes later Veronica got out of her dad's car and shut the door.

"I'll call you when I'm done okay?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you then."

Veronica watched her dad drive away and then headed over to her car.

"Hey you." Duncan said coming outside, "You've got great timing. I just called your house. You okay?"

'My parent's are getting divorced and I might have been raped.' She thought, but out loud with a fake smile on her face she told him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lilly and I were really worried about you when we couldn't find you last night."

"Well I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

They both stood still for a minute and then Veronica tilted her head and looked at her ex boyfriend, "Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Sure."

"Did you see me last night after we got to Shelly's?"

"Why?"

"I don't really remember a lot of last night."

"I'm not surprised. And yeah I did see you."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Veronica..."

"Duncan, I need to know."

"Okay. I only saw you for a little bit. You were pretty drunk, and I took you upstairs to an empty room to sleep it off."

"Did I hit on you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Suddenly Veronica's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocked and looked down at the caller ID.

She put the phone on silent and then looked back at Duncan.

"Who was that?"

"Unknown number." She told him, "Now can we get back on track?"

"I am sure that you didn't hit on me."

"Did I make out with Dick?"

"No!" Duncan exclaimed, taken aback, "Why all the questions?"

"I'm curious. Now, I've got to go."

"Veronica, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She told him as she got into her car, "Could you keep this a secret?"

"Veronica..."

"Please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Veronica said as she started the car and began to drive it away.

About a block away Veronica pulled the car over and put in park. She pulled out her phone and dialed information.

"Hi," She said trying not to cry, "Can I have the number for the Neptune Woman's clinic?"

"One moment." the operator said

An hour and a half Veronica sat in a booth at a nearby restaurant waiting for her father to show up. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Who is this?" Veronica asked answering the phone with out checking the caller id.

"It's Lilly. Chill."

"Sorry, some number I don't recognize has been calling all morning and it's starting to bug me. What's up?"

"Can you come over?"

"I'm about to have lunch with my dad. Why, what's going on?"

"Duncan told me that you asked him if you hit on him last night and that you don't remember anything that happened."

'Now I see what keep this a secret means to Duncan.' Veronica thought

"Veronica you still there?"

"Yeah." Veronica said trying to think of something to tell her best friend. Suddenly she spotted her dad walking her way, "I've gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Hi daddy." Veronica said as she slid her phone into her purse.

"You cut your hair!" Keith exclaimed as he sat down in the booth

"What do think?" She asked as she ran her hands through her hair, slightly missing the 6 inches that were cut off.

"I like it. So this was what you had to do?"

"Yeah." She told him.

'Among other things.' She thought and remembered what had happened just an hour earlier.

Veronica sat in the empty waiting room flipping through an Entertainment Weekly that was over a year old.

"Ms. Smith? Karen Smith?" A petite woman in her mid forties called walking into the waiting room.

"That's me." Veronica said standing up.

"Right this way, Karen." The woman said holding the door open

"So, your mom and I had a talk and we think it would be best if both of us shared custody of you." Keith said, pulling Veronica back to reality.

"I don't think so." Veronica said taking a sip of her lemonade, "I'm going to live with you."

"Are you sure that that's best? I mean you're changing so much and would you be comfortable going through these things with out your mom close..."

"Dad," Veronica interrupted him, "If you're about to give me the whole you're becoming a woman speech you can stop right now 'cause I've already started my period."

"There are other things..."

"I don't want to live with her. That's that."

"Alright I'll talk to her."

Monday morning came all too soon for Veronica. It was hard enough having to go through this the first time around but the second time was even harder. And throwing her parents divorce into the mix only made things harder. As she stood in the bathroom at school, checking her make up in the mirror she saw Lilly walk in.

"Check you out Veronica Mars. You're like a rocker chick now!" Lilly said, coming up to her behind her, in her usual bubby manner, "Nice hair cut."

"Thanks Lilly." Veronica said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"So, you never called me back last night."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I got busy."

"Okay I understand. You do know that if there's anything you want to talk to me about you can. Right?"

"I know." Veronica said as she pushed her bag up on her shoulder and started to head towards the door, "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay."

Veronica walked to the door and stopped when Lilly called out her name.

"I think you should know, there are a lot of rumor's going around about you."

'Doesn't surprise me.' Veronica thought, and out loud she said, "I don't care. Now, I've really gotta go. Talk to you later."

By the time last block rolled around Veronica had heard so many different rumors she couldn't even tell which of theme were true which weren't. As she stood getting a drink from the water fountain she felt some one tap her on the shoulder.

"No, I did not pleasure the entire basketball team while hopped up on goofball pills." Veronica said turning around to come face to face with Mac.

"Good to know Veronica."

"Sorry I'm just..."

"Tired of people asking questions that's not their business?"

"Exactly."

The girls started to walk down the hall towards the history wing when they passed Madison and her gang of mean girls who all in unison did the slut cough.

"That's classy." Mac said rolling her eyes, "What are we in eighth grade?"

"Let me handle this." Veronica turned around and headed strait towards Madison calling out, "Hey Madison!"

"What do you want Veronica?" Madison asked crossing her arms

"I want to know what I did to make you hate me."

"You know what you did."

"No I don't."

"Well you did sleep with a lot of guys at Shelly's. Why would my boyfriend even leave an impression?"

"I didn't sleep with Dick."

"Don't deny it. And don't give me that 'I was so wasted' line either. I heard it strait from Dick. He's bragging about it to everyone."

Veronica stood there, feeling like her legs were going to give out from under her. She took a few deep breaths, shook her head and headed down the hall strait towards Mr. Rooks classroom where Dick was standing outside of talking to Sean.

"Hi Lover." Veronica said pushing Sean out of the way.

"Veronica Mars" he sighed turning his face out of the shadows revealing a large bruise across his eye, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well I'm not in the mood to be harassed by your girlfriend because I had sex with you." Veronica used air quotes around the last four words.

"Like I told your boyfriend I didn't have sex with you."

"My boyfriend?" Veronica questioned him

"Logan. I mean why would someone stand up for a slut like you unless they were getting some?"

"Look, I know that we didn't have sex, but why are you telling everyone we did?"

"I told Logan, one of my best friends, the truth he still did this to me." Dick said pointing to his face, "I figured I might as well get something for my trouble."

"Well aren't you a real..." Veronica pretended to search for the right word, "Dick."

Veronica turned around and headed strait towards the first available door leading outside. She hurried to her car and got in. And then as if on auto pilot she started to drive. The drive was a blur, the only thing she could think about was the previous day.

Veronica sat in a cold beige colored examining room dressed in a paper gown.

"Have you ever had sex before?" the petite woman, who Veronica had learned was named Rose, asked.

"No." Veronica whispered.

"Oral sex?"

"No."

"Okay, Karen. Just lay back and we'll perform the examination now."

Veronica laid back and closed her eyes. The exam went by quicker than she had expected, and she kept her mind busy by reciting the multiplication tables.

"Okay, you can sit up now." Rose said, taking rubber gloves off.

"What's up?" Veronica asked sitting up.

"This is my favorite part of my job. I am happy to tell you that you were not raped."

"I wasn't raped." Veronica whispered.

Suddenly Veronica came back to reality and realized that she was parked outside Logan's mom's house. She sat in the car wondering if this was the right thing to do. Finally she decided that it was so she got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"I'll get it!" She heard Logan call from inside. He came to the door and opened it with a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

"Hi." Veronica said timidly.

"You're not chinese." Logan said as he slid the money into his pocket.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Can I come in? It'll only take a minute."

"Yeah." He held the door open and Veronica walked in and for the first time she noticed the large bruise on his face and that he was holding his side.

"Did Dick do that to you?" She asked running the back of her hand over the bruise.

"Oh please. You could take Dick in a fight."

"Then who?" Veronica asked and Logan gave her a look that said 'are you really asking that?', "Stupid question."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You found Dick and I together in the room at Shelly's. Then I'm guessing you took me home. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stay with me? Tell me at least."

"I tried to. I was calling you all day yesterday."

"No you didn't. I have you on my speed dial. It would tell me if you called. So unless..." Suddenly it hit her, "Unless you called from another number. You called from another number."

"My phone got broke during the fight with Dick. I haven't been able to get a new one so I've been using my mom's."

"God!" Veronica exclaimed running her hands through her hair, "I'm so stupid!"

"Come here." Logan said pulling her into a hug, "It's okay."

"Don't!" She told him pushing herself away, "I don't want to go through this again."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? This! This is wrong. You and me, this dance we do. I'm sick of it. We broke up and then we keep doing all this crap that makes me think that I actually have a chance. But we don't and you know what? I'm done. You can follow me around thinking that we have a chance for a while."

Veronica hurried out of the house, got in the car and all Logan was able to do was stand at the door watching her drive away. As the dust that her tires had stirred up settled back down to the ground Logan remembered the last time he saw Veronica on friendly terms.

Logan sat on the edge of Veronica's bed stroking her head as she tossed and turned.

"It's okay." He said trying to sooth her.

"Logan?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy."

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, sitting up in bed

"I took you home. Do you not remember?"

"No, I don't."

"It's okay."

"Why do my legs hurt so badly?"

"You took a couple spills coming down the stairs. But you'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Veronica tried to hold back a yawn with no luck.

"You should try to get some more sleep." Logan said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, "I'll stay with you as long as you need."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be home?"

"My dad probably doesn't even realize that I'm not back yet."

"Okay."

Veronica laid back down and minutes after her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep once again.

"Veronica are you awake?" Logan whispered and when she didn't respond he took a seat on the floor and started stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"Veronica, I'm sorry this happened. I never wanted you to get hurt like this. In fact that's why I've been hurting you away the way that I have, so you wouldn't get hurt. That's irony for you. I promise though, I will always protect you even if that means doing everything in my power to make you want to stay as far away from me as possible."

After two hours of driving around town she found herself standing at the Kane's front door. She tried to keep herself from breaking down but as she knocked gently she realized she couldn't do it and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Veronica?" Duncan asked opening the door

Veronica opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a large sob.

"Come here." Duncan said taking her into her arms.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I am starting College Monday so the chapters may not come out as soon as they have been. I'll try my hardest to get them out as soon a possible.

I won't be the one to chase you

But at the same time you're the heart that I call home

I'm always stuck with these emotions

And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole

---Over, Lindsay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica stood wrapped in her ex-boyfriends arms crying her heart out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duncan whispered and Veronica just shook her head no, "Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Is Lilly upstairs?" Veronica asked pulling herself away.

"Yeah.

"Thanks." Veronica whispered as she walked in the house and upstairs.

Veronica stood outside of Lilly's room watching her friend chat on AIM singing and along to the White Stripes cd that was playing.

"Lilly?" Veronica asked knocking on the door, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Veronica!" Lilly said smiling turning around and as soon as she saw Veronica's face the smile disappeared and she asked, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Come on let's sit down."

Lilly took her best friend's hand and led her to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lilly asked as they took a seat.

"Not right now." Veronica told her as she curled into a ball clinging to a pillow, "Just give me a few minutes. Okay?"

"Take as much time as you need."

A few minutes slowly turned to half and hour, and half and hour turned to an hour and an hour to four. It was then when Veronica finally ran out of tears.

"Lilly?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked from the other side of the room, looking up from her Science book

"My parent's are getting a divorce."

"Oh honey."

Lilly shut her book and took a seat next to her best friend.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

Veronica sat up and wiped away the tears from her face.

"I know how much you wanted them to make it work. I'm sorry"

"Thanks Lil."

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"I want to stay with my dad, but my mom doesn't want that so we're going to get a DNA test tomorrow."

"Why would you need to take a DNA test?"

"Don't even try Lilly." Veronica said shaking her head, "I know that you know."

"How'd you find out?" Lilly asked sighing.

"I have my sources."

"You want to talk about it?"

Veronica shook her head, "Not really."

"You want me to put on bad 90's music and get out a game? I'm in the mood to kick your butt at 20 questions for kids."

"Let's do it."

An hour later Veronica and Lilly sat on the floor with 20 questions for kids in front of them while Barbie Girl played in the background.

"Okay, here we go." Lilly said as she pulled a card from the top of the pile and began reading, "I am a place. People visit me in the summer, I can be nude..."

"Are you a beach?" Veronica asked

"I am a beach." Lilly giggled, "You're turn."

Veronica took the next card and chuckled as she read some of the answers.

"Okay, I create Lava, I can be hot, I might blow my top, I might erupt suddenly..." Veronica

"Are you Logan?" Lilly asked

Just hearing Logan's name sent a shockwave through out Veronica's body and it was impossible to keep from crying.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing." Veronica sobbed as she tried to wipe away her tears

"You're a really bad liar. Anyone ever tell you that? Now you were perfectly fine until I said..." Lilly's eyes lit up as everything started to make sense, "Logan. Did something happen with Logan?"

"I don't want to talk about it Lilly."

"Well to bad 'cause I'm using my best friend veto and forcing you to. Did something happen to you two? Was it the night of Shelly's party?"

"That's what caused everything to end." She whispered.

"Spill."

Veronica began telling Lilly everything about Logan and her relationship, fibbing on certain details like dates and locations.

"I don't even know why I'm so mad at him either. But it was just like in that moment I saw how much he cared about me and I hated how he couldn't admit it." Veronica flung herself backwards onto the bed and Lilly joined her.

"Why did you never tell me about you two?" Lilly asked as she rubbed Veronica's arm

"Because you kissed him at your party and I didn't want things to get weird between us."

"I was hoping you weren't going to mention that." Lilly said, sitting up, "I was really drunk."

"I know. But then there's also what you said the other night about wanting to get back together with him."

"If I knew about the two of you I never would have even thought about getting with him again. And you're right; it would be stupid to get back with him."

Veronica let out a loud sigh and looked at Lilly, "Three years ago, who would have thought that you and I would ever be commiserating in our being broken up with Logan Echoll's."

"That's life for you."

Later as Lilly slept Veronica tip-toed down the stairs to the kitchen holding on tightly to her pills.

"Hey." Veronica said from the doorway as she watched Duncan taking his medicine.

Duncan almost choked on his water, but after swallowing he managed to get out a "Hi."

"You have room for one more member in the late night medication club?"

"What do you know?"

"I know that you have type four epilepsy."

"How did you..."

"A girl never reveals her sources." Veronica smiled at him as she took his glass from him and filled it up with tap water.

"So you take med's to huh?"

"Yep."

"How come?"

"You want the easy answer? I'm crazy. Yep, if it weren't for these suckers," Veronica held up a large white pill, "You would wake up to find me by your pool acting crazier than Anne Hecht."

"That's hard to believe."

"Believe it. It's pretty scary."

Veronica quickly swallowed her medicine and drank the rest of the water before setting it in the sink.

"So, how mad is your mom about me spending the night?"

"I don't think she knows."

"Really. Well I would pay good money to see her face when she sees me at the table for breakfast."

"Maybe we should sell tickets."

Duncan looked down at his shoes and then quickly looked back up at Veronica.

"So do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"Not really. See you in the morning."

Veronica turned around and headed back upstairs

The next day at lunch the 09-ers sat discussing their love lives, or lack there of while Logan pushed his Chinese food around in its carton, pretending to listen.

"Hey, Joseph and I broke up first and everyone else wanted out of their stupid relationships so they followed suit--" Shelly Polmroy said and was cut off by Meg.

"Cole and my relationship wasn't stupid!"

"Neither was mine and Madison." Dick said nodding his head.

"You guys broke up too?" Meg asked sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well, she took my hand and I thought 'She's initiating physical contact, this is either really good, or really bad', and it was the latter. She told me that we needed to talk and I thought, 'She's breaking up with me. I should feel worse then this but I don't.' And actually I think she felt bad that I didn't feel worse." Dick

"Everyone's breaking up." Meg

"I'm not surprised that Madison broke up with you Dick. She did hear you telling Beaver that you slept with Veronica." Logan said as he sat his food down on the table, "By the way Duncan we need to talk."

"Oh my god Logan! Are you breaking up with me?" Duncan pretending to be hurt.

"Yes." Logan told him in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh god." Duncan said pretending to cry, "I gave you the best years of my life."

"Logan, we need to talk." Veronica said walking up to the table.

The whole table let out a low groan under their breaths.

Veronica stood with her arms crossed and an apprehensive look on her face.

"Please?"

"Sure."

Veronica walked away from the table and as Logan followed he heard Dick sarcastically say, "I can't believe they're breaking up. You know I just had such high hopes for those two. I mean if they can't make it, what hope do the rest of us have."

"What's the problem?" Logan asked as he took a seat with Veronica at an empty table.

"I'm sorry. I was a bitch to you yesterday. I just had so many emotions inside of me and it was like a time-bomb just went off..."

"It's okay." Logan said interrupting Veronica who kept on talking.

"It doesn't mean that most of it wasn't true. I'm sick acting the way I do whenever I'm around you. So, until you're ready to advance the plot, we're done."

"Did you just break up with me?"

"Yeah. I did. Kinda sucks when you're on the receiving end, doesn't it?"

"It kinda does. I'll see you around."

Logan got up and walked back to the table where everyone was having and in-depth conversation about who would win a fight between an astronaut and a cave man.

"Even if they could have weapons the cave man would still win!" Duncan insisted.

"No he wouldn't!" Dick insisted, "The astronaut has his ray gun. That would fry the spaceman "

"She did it didn't she?" Meg whispered into Logan's ear.

"Yeah she did."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah I am." He told her, trying to convince himself.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar?" Meg asked him as she stood up and walked away.

A few tables away Veronica sat down next to Lilly who was eating an ice cream sundae.

"So, what time do you think you're going to get home tonight?" Lilly asked as she picked up the cherry with her spoon and put it in her mouth.

"I don't know. Why?"

"That would be a surprise."

"This surprise won't involve taking me to a club where get weak-minded college boys to hit on us, thinking we'll have sex with them and then we turn them down at the end of the night will it?"

"Not anymore. But no, I'm thinking we could have a girl's night. You, me and Meg sitting around eating ice cream and talking about what jerks guys are. Come on it'll be fun."

"Fine but I don't want it to be anything crazy, okay?"

That night Veronica, Lilly and Meg all sat around in Veronica's room eating ice cream and drinking peppermint schnapps.

"Boys suck!" Meg exclaimed as she slammed her glass down

"I agree." Veronica said holding up the half empty bottle, "More schnapps?"

"Yes please!" Both Meg and Lilly said holding out their glasses.

"Okay, here's a question for you guys. What are you going to miss the most about your relationship and what are you going to miss least?" Lilly asked as Veronica filled up her glass, "Veronica you go first."

"Me? Okay. What I won't miss is lying. For the first time in months when someone asks what I did Friday night I can honestly tell them that I stayed home and watched Joan of Arcadia with my dad." Veronica said and then took a swig of schnapps from the bottle.

"And what will you miss the most?" Meg asked

"Him. Everything about him, the way he smiles when he knows he made a bad joke, the way he's not afraid to show his emotions, the way he knows exactly what you need when you're having a bad day, all of his quirks. Everything."

An hour later Lilly and Meg stumbled to Duncan's car giggling the whole way.

"How much did they have to drink?" Duncan asked trying not to laugh at his sister as she climbed into the front seat.

"Far too much." Veronica told him.

"And what about you?"

"Just enough. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As Duncan pulled out of the driveway Veronica pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. You know you want to come pick up a partially inebriated blonde don't you?...Please, I promise I'll make it worth your while...I'm at my house...Thanks Weevil you're the best. "


	12. Chapter 11

Knew it's over so you look the other way

Suddenly before you

Your second time around

---Three Times in love, Tommy James

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, when you said that you'd make this worth my while I thought that you meant something a little different than buying me dinner." Weevil yelled over his motorcycle engine as he pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

"It's not dinner, it's a snack." Veronica told him as he parked his bike and shut off the engine, "I need a milk shake."

Inside Logan and his mother sat in a booth picking at their food.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Lynn asked as she pushed her salad across the plate.

"What?" Logan asked looking up from his pile of French fries.

"You haven't touched you're food."

"I don't really like fast food all that much."

"You used to love it when you were a little boy."

"That's because it was the only good thing to come from black eyes and cigarette burns."

"Hey look there's Veronica." Lynn changed the subject, seeing how this conversation was not going well, "When did you two break up?"

"What makes you think we broke up?"

"She's here with some other guy."

Logan turned around in his seat to see Veronica laughing and playfully hitting Weevil's arm.

"Yeah. We did break up." he told her as he slowly turned around in his seat.

"How long ago?"

"Which time?"

"You broke up more than once?"

"I broke up with her the night of dad's arraignment. And then she broke up with me today at lunch."

"Why?"

"Can we not do this right now? Please?" Logan said on the brink of a break down.

"Later then. Finish your food and we'll take off."

As Logan started eating his food Veronica and Weevil took a seat at an empty table.

"So, you gonna tell me why Surfer Boy's mom is staring at us like we're Terrorists?" Weevil asked as he unwrapped his hamburger

"What?" Veronica asked as she took a sip of her shake.

"Lynn Echoll's is looking at up like we've got warrants out for our arrest."

"Is Logan with her?"

"Yeah."

"Let's take our food outside." Veronica said standing up.

"You said it was to cold outside for you."

"Well it suddenly got to cold in here."

"Are you okay?" Weevil asked standing up, placing his hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"Fine." She said brushing it off, "Let's go."

As Veronica walked away she wondered to herself why it felt so hard to talk to Weevil now. She'd been talking to him since Lilly's party but it still felt weird and she couldn't figure out why. He was the person she called to help her when she found the camera's at Logan's and in so many other situations. Why was it so hard now?

Later Logan sat on his bed playing his x-box when Lynn knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?" She asked

"I could say no but who's to say that that's enough to stop you."

"Thanks." She told him as she let herself in, "So you gonna tell me what happened between you and Veronica?"

"I don't want to." Logan told her as he threw his controller to the side

"That's too bad 'cause you're going to." Lynne said as she took a seat next to him, "Now, I saw the two of you the night your dad was arrested. More importantly I saw you the night your dad was arrested. I have never seen you care about someone so much. And now I'm supposed to believe that that never happened?"

"I never said it never happened." Logan whispered, "And I do still care about her."

"Then what went wrong? What happened to make the two of you break up not once but twice?"

"I pushed her away."

"Why?"

"Mom I can't do this."

Logan stood up and began pacing the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Why did you push her away?" Lynn asked standing up

"Don't make me do this mom."

"Logan. Whatever your reason is, I'm not going to judge you. You can tell me."

Logan stopped pacing and looked at his mother.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want her to end up like Lilly. I didn't want her to get hurt by dad."

Over at Veronica's house Weevil and Veronica sat on Veronica's porch sharing an orange slurpie.

"Thanks for tonight." Veronica sighed looking up at the stars, "I had a really good time."

"So did I" Weevil said as he passed the drink to Veronica, "You know I think this was the longest we've ever hung out since we started hanging out."

"Did I live up to your expectations."

"Not a bit. But that's a good thing. Lilly used to talk about you when we were together and the girl she talked about and the one sitting next to me, they're two different people."

And in that instant everything clicked for Veronica. She wasn't the same Veronica that had been joined at the hip with Lilly, the girl that had dated Duncan. But she wasn't the Veronica who was dead set on catching Lilly's killer either. She was someone completly different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but the next chapter will make up for it. Mac and Lilly meet for the first time, and Veronica comes face to face with an exboyfriend.


	13. Chapter 12

Authors note: I will get this posted right even if it kills me!

Tonight I'll dream while in my bed  
when silly thoughts go through my head  
about the bugs and alphabet  
and when I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
that you and I will walk together again  
cause I can tell that we're going to be friends

---We are going to be friends, The white Stripes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday afternoon at lunch Veronica walked outside with a large pizza and up to Mac who was sitting alone eating, a chicken salad sandwich and typing on a laptop.

"Hey." Veronica said as she sat the pizza down on the table, "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Mac told her as she shut the laptop.

"Pizza?" Veronica asked as she opened the box and took out a slice.

"Well, well, well, look who's acknowledging the little people." One of Mac's friends said walking up to the table with another girl and a guy.

"Chill Ally, Veronica's cool." Mac said standing up for her friend, "Veronica this is Alison, Lucy and our little Zac-achu."

"Hi." Veronica said with a slight wave and then she pushed the pizza box forward, "Pizza?"

"Free pizza? Heck yeah." Zac exclaimed as he took a couple pieces.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Mac asked

"Zac had to finish up a math test." Lucy told her.

"How'd it go?"

"I aced it!" Zac told her pumping his fist into the air, "No grounding for me this week!"

"Zac sucks at math so his parents have been dropping a large sum of money on a tutor." Mac informed Veronica.

"Who do you have?" Veronica asked.

"Mr. Heinrcick."

"Ah yes. Manny. I'll let you in on a little secret I have to get one on one tutoring after school with him. Tell him that you loved his page on the Neptune Swingles site. And that you're sure the school board will love it just as much."

"What?" Ally exclaimed almost choking on her pizza," Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. And it gets better. His hobbies include horse back riding on a beach, hot tubing with special friends and sensual charades."

"Now that was just uncalled for." Mac laughed as she shook her head.

By the end of lunch Veronica felt like she was starting to fit in with Mac's friends.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Veronica asked Mac as they walked back into the building.

"Oh you know I'm throwing a huge party, tons of people are invited. Rumor has it that the Hilton sisters and Tara Reid might make an appearance."

"Oh, so nothing big then."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was thinking that you could come over to my house after school. I could order Chinese food and we could watch a movie. I just got Donnie Darko on DVD."

"That sounds like fun."

"So you're in?"  
"Yeah, why not."

"Awesome I'll meet you after school."

At the very end of the mob of people heading back to class Logan walked with Duncan trying to decide if he should ask the question that been haunting him all night.

"Duncan?" Logan asked, "This is going to sound crazy but, I saw Veronica out last night with Weevil Navarro."

"Who?"

"He's a biker."

"What was Veronica doing out with a biker?"

"That's what I'm wondering. I mean I knew that they're friends but you don't think that something could be going on between those two, do you?"

"How'd she meet him?" Duncan asked ignoring the rest of his friend's question

"I don't know. Lilly maybe."

"How does Lilly know him?"

"They used to date. Now back to my question..."

"I'll check with Lilly and get back to you." Duncan told him as he began pushing through the crowd trying to find Lilly.

"Thanks, you were a lot of help!" Logan called out over the noise of the crowd.

As Duncan entered the school he spotted Lilly walking with Shelly and Meg.

"Lilly!" He called out, "I need to talk to you."

"Hey Donut. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Veronica."

That afternoon Veronica and Mac sat in Veronica's living room watching the end credit's of Donnie Darko.

"I love that movie!" Veronica sighed leaning back the couch.

"Same here." Mac said joining her, "So, if you had the chance to go back in time would you?"

"Yes." Veronica said without any hesitation.

"You would?"

"Yeah. But I wouldn't do it for any old reason. I would need a good reason to do it. Like in the movie, Donnie did the right thing."

"But he screwed up the future."

"Sometimes the future needs to be screwed up."

"Veronica?" Lianne asked walking into the room, "Lilly's here to see you."

"Lilly? Really?" Veronica asked surprised, "It's early for her to show up for the OC party. Send her in."

"You and Lilly have OC parties?" Mac asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh and let me guess you're too cool to have OC parties right?"

"Yes actually I am. And that's what I tell Zac and Alison when they try to talk me into coming to one of their parties."

"Veronica Mars I need to talk to you!" Lilly exclaimed as she marched into the living room and took a look at Mac, "Who the hell is she?"

"I'm Mac."

"That's Mac. What's wrong?"

"I just I thought last night we had a deal. No more keeping secrets from each other."

"Yeah, okay. That has to do with what?" Veronica asked confused

"I want to know why I had to find out about your going out with my ex boyfriend from my brother!"

"You know what?" Mac said standing up, "I think I'm going to go get something to drink so if you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen."

"Lilly you knew about me and Logan..."

"I'm not talking about Logan. I'm talking about Weevil! Did you sleep with him?"

"Wha-what?" Veronica asked in complete shock, "You did not just ask me..."

"Yes I did."

"I didn't sleep with Weevil. He took me to go get a milkshake after you and Meg left. We talked for a while and then he took me back home. That's it."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"First you hook up with Logan before our relationship even has time to decompose and then you ditch Logan and pretend to be devastated by that only to turn around hours later and hook up with yet another one of my ex's."

"Oh my god! You are pissed about my being with Logan! I knew it."

"This doesn't have to do with Logan it has to with you trying to take my men away. You're a slut just like your mother."

It was like she had been hit in the stomach with a bag of bricks.

"I cannot believe you!" Veronica exclaimed, "You're mad at me for being with Logan and yet you slept with his father!"

In the kitchen Lianne and Mac sat uncomfortably trying to make small talk over the screaming of the girls.

"So, do you like school?" Lianne asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Have you and Veronica known each other long?"

"Not really."

Back in the living room Lilly and Veronica were still on the topic of Aaron.

"I'm an idiot for sleeping with someone I thought cared about me?" Lilly asked.

"No, you're an idiot for sleeping with someone who beats his son."

It was Lilly's turn to be hit by the bricks.

"What?" She asked in shock

"Aaron beats Logan."

"And who told you that, Logan?"

"No. He didn't have to. Come on, how many times has he showed up with bruises that he can't explain? You know it's true."

"No it's not! You're a liar."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"You're world is falling apart so you're making up lies so that you can get the attention. You know I wouldn't be too surprised if you even lied about what Logan walked in on. I bet you wanted to end up in that bedroom with Dick."

Veronica physically had to keep herself from being sick as she looked Lilly strait in the eyes.

"Get out of my house now!" She exclaimed.

"Fine." Lilly said throwing her hands up in the air, "And you know what? I don't care if the DNA test says that you're my sister. We're done."

"Fine! You want your best friend charm back?"

Lilly didn't even bother to respond as she stormed out of the house while Veronica collapsed on to the floor in a flood of tears.

"Veronica?" Lianne asked coming into the room with Mac following behind her.

"Just leave me alone." Veronica whispered, "Please just leave me alone."

As Veronica dealt with loosing her best friend Lilly made her way over to Aaron Echoll's house. As she pulled up to the house millions of thoughts were running through her head. And as she knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the thoughts kept multiplying.

"What do you want?" Trina asked as she opened the door, "Oh my god Lilly!"

"Hi Trina. I didn't know that you're back.'"

"Well I am. You do know Logan doesn't live here anymore right?"

"I know. I'm looking for your dad. Is he home?"

Thursday morning Veronica woke up feeling a wave of nausea come over her as she remembered the conversation that she and Lilly had had the night before.

"Hey you." Mac said pushing the door open as she carried a large cup of coffee.

"Hi Mac."

"Sleep well?"

"No. But thank you for staying over last night. It really helped knowing someone was there to listen to me cry."

"It's no problem at all. I'd want the same think if I were you."

School went by relatively slowly as Veronica got used to being ostracized by the 09-ers once again. She couldn't understand why it felt so bad this time around, but it did. As she made her way to her last class Duncan stopped her in the hall.

"Great." She whispered to herself, "What do you want?"

"What happened between you and Lilly last night?"

"Duncan I'm not in the mood to rehash it all, okay?"

"That's too bad because she went to go see you last night and then she came home and announced that she has reconsidered the movie offer and that she's going to do it."

"Movie?" Veronica asked confused, "What movie?"

"The movie---" Duncan started but was cut off by Vice Principal Clemmons calling her name.

"Veronica Mars." He repeated as he walked up to the former couple along with an officer of the law that Veronica knew very well, "This is officer---"

"Leo I know. The results are in I'm guessing."

"I don't know. You're father just told me to come pick you up from school."

"Cool." Veronica said as she adjusted her bag, "We'll talk about this later okay Duncan?"

Later that afternoon Veronica sat waiting for her father to get off so that he could take her back to school. As she began patting the arm of the chair she spotted Lilly walk in the doors.

"Hey you." She said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hey yourself." Veronica said standing up.

"Don't say anything okay. 'Cause I was in the wrong last night. You were right."

"How'd you come to this conclusion?"

"I saw Aaron."

"You what!" Veronica exclaimed, "Are you on drugs?"

"I had to. I had to ask him if he really did beat Logan."

"And what did he say?"

"He lied his ass off."

"How do you know?"

"I could tell from his eyes, just like I could tell from yours that you were telling the truth."

"If you knew I wasn't lying why did you say I was?"

"Because hearing that the man you used to sleep with isn't something that a girl likes to hear."

Both girls sat down in silence and for a moment just looked at each other before Lilly finally spoke,

"Have I told you that I'm sorry?"

"Yes." Veronica said laughing and then got serious, "So, we got the test results."

"I know you're mom told me. What did it say?"

"It said that I'm going to have to suffer the pain and sorrow of not being one of the richest girls in town."

"Are you saying..."

"Duncan is your only sibling. Sorry babe."

"It's okay. You want to leave this place?"

"Veronica." Leo said walking up the girls, "Your father has to stay a little while longer but I can take you if you're ready to go."

"Sorry, but I got a better offer." Veronica said motioning to Lilly.

"It's okay. I'll see you around?"

"You bet."

Veronica got up and quickly left and Lilly hurried to catch up.

"What was that?" She exclaimed, "He totally wants you."

"It wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Okay?"

"Whatev."

"So tell me about this movie you agreed to do."

"Duncan told you about that..."

"Yep. So spill."

"Well, a couple months ago Lynn came to me about making a movie about Aaron and his adultery, more specifically his adultery with me..." Lilly started to explain as the made their way to her car.


	14. Chapter 13

If you wait for me

Then I'll come for you

Although I've traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart  
-The Promise, Tracy Chapman

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat on her bed at the house that had once been her home, packing up photos when Lilly came into the room.

"Hey!"

"Hey Lil. Have a good break?"

"Yes. Los Angeles was phenomenal! I mean yeah I had to spend a good part of it in meetings but the nights were awesome. I cannot begin to tell you how much I love the night life. Now that is my type of place."

It had been almost 4 weeks, twenty two days to be exact, since Veronica and Lilly had gotten into the worst fight of their relationship and even though Lilly had seemed to move on, Veronica hadn't.

"So, how about you? You do anything fun?" Lilly asked

"Not really."

"You didn't go see anyone special? Someone who works with your dad for example?"

"No, I didn't see Leo." Veronica said rolling her eyes.

Ever since Lilly had seen Leo that day at the sheriff's department she had decided it was her mission to get Veronica with him. But that plan was easier said than done.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lilly asked finally noticing that Veronica's room was filled with boxes.

"Yeah actually I am. I'm moving out of here and in with my dad."

"He finally found a place?"

"Yep."

"Anywhere close?"

"Not even. But I like it."

"That's good. So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Just packing. Why?"

"There's going to be this concert in the park tonight. I met one of the bands while I was in LA and they are so cute. We have to go."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, please? Logan and Duncan are going. Come on it'll be the fab four all over again. When was the last time the four of us hung out together, huh?"

"Lilly..."

"Please?"

"Who all's going to be here?"

"A bunch of local bands, some band from Boston, a couple bands from the Midwest. Please?"

"Fine. Fine I'll go."

That night Veronica and Lilly stood back out of the crowd listening to a little band from Missouri called Someone Still loves you Boris Yeltsin.

"This band is awesome!" Lilly shouted over the music as she took a drink of the rum and coke that she had snuck in, "But the security kinda sucks. I mean there are minors drinking all over the place, present company included, and no one is doing anything about it!"

"I wouldn't say that too loud!" Veronica told her pointing to Leo who was walking towards them, "Say hello to the nice deputy."

"We're so screwed!"

"Well there's nothing we can do Lilly, we've been had!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Smile and act like you haven't been drinking 'cause he's still coming this way."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two favorite debutant delinquents." Leo said as he walked up.

"Hi Leo." The girls said in unison

"What are you drinking there?"

"Oh nothing to bad Officer." Veronica said turning on the Mars charm, "Just your usual rum and Coke. You know, sans the rum."

"Uh huh. Just stay out of trouble."

"Oh we will." Lilly said smiling, "I'm going to go track down Duncan and Logan."

"Lilly..."

"Have fun."

"What was that all about?" Leo asked as Lilly hurried away.

"Lilly was just...being Lilly."

"So, how have you been? I haven't really seen you since..."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I never called you."

"It's okay. It's not like I've never had a girl not call me after a date before."

"It wasn't a date."

"It ended with a kiss goodnight..."

"It wasn't a date."

"Okay, keep telling yourself that."

"Hey you." Logan called to Veronica as he headed up to her.

"Hi Logan." Veronica said as she hesitantly looked back and forth between her ex's.

"I should probably make rounds again." Leo said smiling at Veronica, "I'll see you later?"

"Probably, yeah."

As Leo walked away Logan looked at Veronica and asked, "Who was that."

"That was Leo. You met him at the Total Eclipse of the heart dance."

"Oh yeah, Crocket."

"So, what are you doing here? These aren't really your type of bands."

"Yeah, they're not, but Trina's here and after what happened the other night I wanted to make sure that she stays out of trouble."

"I didn't know that Trina was back in town."

"Yeah, she was staying with some friends in LA until she crashed her car and had to come crawling back to daddy to ask for more money."

"That sounds like Trina. What did she do the other night?"

"She was out with Kendall Cassablanics, you know Dick and Beaver's step-mom and they had a little too much to drink and since Trina only had three martinis instead of the four everyone else had, she was driving home. And they got pulled over."

"Oh no."

"He let them off with a warning, 'cause she's Aaron Echoll's daughter but he did call my dad and boy did he give Trina an earful when she got home."

"How do you know all that?"

"I uhmm, I was over there."

"You were what?"

"As part of the custody agreement I have to spend vacations with my dad."

"How did I not know about this?"

"We haven't exactly been speaking lately."

"We haven't have we?"

Veronica looked down and shuffled her feet timidly.

"Hey," Logan said lifting her head up, "Why don't we make up for lost time."

"That sounds good to me."

"Good. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

They started heading towards a small path that went around the park, trying to figure out what to say.

"So, how have you been lately?"

"Ok. My parents are getting divorced."

"I heard that."

"Yeah. I'm moving in with my dad."

"Has he found a place?"

"Yep."

"Do I know where it is?"

"You sure do. It's the old apartment."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's good that you were able to get some place that you know so well."

"Yeah it is."

"So, I heard that you and Lilly got into a big fight."

"Yeah we did." Veronica said with a big sigh.

"But it looks like you two are doing better."

"It looks that way doesn't it?"

"You aren't doing better?"

"Let's sit." Veronica said as they came across a bench.

They both took a seat and Veronica looked at Logan with tears filling her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Logan asked as he ran his thumb across her cheek

"Lilly---she really has no idea how much she hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"She said I slept with Weevil. She said I was trying to steal her men. She called me a slut." Veronica said with her voice breaking.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not! She called me a slut. You can't realize how much that hurt me."

"How bout you tell me. 'Cause I think something else hurt you besides her calling you a slut."

"You remember Shelly's party? The party that would have been?"

"Yeah?"

"After I woke up and realized I had----"

"I know."

"I felt dirty and used and I felt like a slut. And when I went out to my car, there it was in big bright letters on my car. Slut."

"That night really screwed you up didn't it?"

"That's not all. I then told her about Aaron beating you and she said I was lying. She also said that..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What?" Logan asked again.

"Never mind." Veronica said standing up, "Happyendings should be on pretty soon; we should probably be making our way back up."

"Veronica..."

"Logan, never mind. Let's go."

"Fine." Logan said throwing his hands up, backing down, "Let's go."

"Thank you."

After the last band performed Veronica, Lilly, Duncan and Logan all made their way up towards the parking lot.

"So, you guys want to go do something?" Lilly asked as she and Veronica walked arm in arm, "I mean the night is still young."

"What do you have in mind?" Logan asked

"We could go get something to eat."

"Lilly, it's almost one in the morning." Duncan told her in his older brother voice, "What place is open at one in the morning?"

"I don't know but there has got to be some place."

"I think we should call it a night." Veronica said, "Especially if we want to hit the mall early for the big sale."

"Oh I forgot about that. What time does it start?"

"Nine am."

"That means we have to leave by 8:30." Lilly groaned, "That's so early."

"I know. Which is even more of a reason to get home and go to bed."

"So, I guess logic rules over fun." Logan said

"It sure does. So, how's everyone going to get home?" Duncan asked, "'Cause I rode with Logan."

"I rode with Lilly." Veronica said.

"I can take you home Veronica." Lilly said trying to be nice.

"It's okay." Logan said placing his hand on Veronica's back, "I'm going to my mom's so it would be easier if I took Veronica home."

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked apprehensively

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Okay."

As the gang walked into the parking lot Lilly and Logan looked opposite ways.

"Well I guess this is where we split up." Lilly said sending Veronica a look that said, 'Are you sure you're going to be okay going with him?"

"This is where we split up." Veronica repeated nodding her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Veronica and Logan walked down the rows of cars to Logan's bright yellow XTerra.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he unlocked the car and climbed in and Veronica did the same.

As Logan started the car and was about to pull out of the parking space his phone began to play Trina's ringtone.

"What Trina?" Logan asked answering the phone.

"Little brother!" Trina slurred, "I need your help."

"Let me guess. You're drunk and your friends ditched you?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at the concert. I'm at the front gate."

"We'll be right there."

"We? Who's---?" Trina asked but Logan hit end before she finished.

"We've got to go get Trina."

Logan drove over to the front gate and helped Trina get in the back seat before taking off. They were halfway to Aaron's house when Trina finally realized that it was Veronica who was sitting in the front seat.

"Oh my god you're little Veronica!" Trina exclaimed

"Yes she is Trina." Logan sighed.

"Wait are you and Logan---Oh my god! Did I interrupt your date?"

"Veronica and I aren't---" Logan started

"It wasn't a---" Veronica interrupted

"It was more of a group hang." Logan finished.

"A group hang---" Trina started and then gasped and exclaimed, "Wait! I've read about group hangs. It's where a group of teens go out and then---oh. I get it. The two of you are just---I'll shut up so that you can drive faster so the two of you can get on with your night."

"What is she talking about?" Veronica whispered.

"I have no idea." Logan told her as he stopped at a red light and pulled out his ipod and handed it to Veronica, "Here. Pick a song."

Veronica scrolled through the songs and finally picked a song by Skye Sweetnam.

"I'm so frustrating; you're not the type that I should be dating." The song started to play, "No matter where I go, what I do, it sucks 'cause I wanna be with you."

They all sat listening to the music until Logan pulled up hid dad's driveway.

"Well, this is where you get out Trina." Logan said as he parked.

"Here. We are." Trina slurred as she opened the door and stumbled out of the car.

"Do you need any help?" Veronica asked considerately

"No. I'm fine. Now, I hope that the two of you have a really good night. And be safe. You know what I mean?"

"No." Logan said with a smile, "But that's normal."

Logan pulled out of the driveway and began heading towards Veronica's house.

"So, this was a fun night." Logan said as he drummed his fingers to the beat on his steering wheel.

"It really was." Veronica said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown, "I never told you what Lilly said to me."

"You don't have to."

"Logan you deserve---"

"No I don't."

The rest of the car ride was in silence except for a few polite words here and there until Logan got to Veronica's house.

"Well here we are." Logan said as he pulled up to her house.

"Here we are." Veronica repeated, "I had a really nice time."

"So did I."

They both sat in silence, letting the music be the only sound in the phone.

"I should be heading in." Veronica sighed.

"Right."

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Veronica got out of the car and as she headed up towards her door Logan silently cursed himself.

"Great going." He whispered.

He turned the music up and put the car into reverse but as the song ended he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he had the first time he kissed Veronica, but this time it was stronger somehow. As if it were saying "Do this now or loose her forever."

"Veronica!" Logan shouted putting the car back in park and getting out, rushing up to her.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say---Oh screw it."

Logan placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck and pulled her in close for a kiss.

"No I don't hardly know her." His speakers blared, "But I think I could love her. Crimson and Clover."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope everyone had a good Weekend and that you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

I didn't have a clue then

That a kiss would change my whole life again

She walked into my room when I was all alone

And told me I would dig her

From September till December

---That girl has love, Rooney

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning Veronica woke up to the ear-piercing scream of her alarm clock and at first she had to wonder if the events of the previous two days had really happened. But as she rolled over she found Logan still in the same shirt that he had been wearing for the past thirty two hours, now blood stained and torn, curled up using a pink teddy bear as a pillow she knew it had happened.

After turning off her clock she sat watching Logan sleep for a moment and then rolled back over thinking about what all had happened.

_"What was that?" Veronica asked pulling away _

_"I---I don't know. I'm sorry." Logan said apologetically as he turned away and started heading back to his car._

_"Logan! Don't hit and run. Explain yourself. Please, you owe me that much." Veronica said following him._

_"I don't know why I did it. Maybe because it's all I've wanted to do for three months now. I can't look at you without thinking about how beautiful you are and all that I would give up just to have you in my arms for one minute."_

_"You could have had that Logan but you gave it up."_

_"I know!" He exclaimed so loudly that the neighborhood dogs started barking._

_"Come here." Veronica took Logan's hand and started to lead him back to the house but stopped suddenly when her father pulled up the driveway in his sheriff's car. _

_"Logan." Keith called as he got out of the car._

_"Dad. What's going on?"_

_"I need to talk to Logan, Veronica."_

_"It's okay." Logan said crossing his arms, "Whatever you need to tell me you can tell her too."_

_"I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. Earlier tonight I got a call about a disturbance at your house..."_

_Veronica's muscles tensed up as she looked up at Logan who knew where this conversation was going._

_"How bad is she?" Logan asked, his face turning white._

_"Currently she's in a coma."_

_"Oh god." Veronica whispered running her hands through her hair._

_"Can I see her?" Logan asked trying to stay strong, "I want to see her."_

_"Yeah I'll take---"_

_"I can drive myself."_

_"Are you sure---"_

_"I'll go with him." Veronica said placing a hand on Logan's wrist._

_"I'll escort you two."_

_There had been many uncomfortable car rides in the past three months but this one won hands down. Not a single word was spoken but Veronica knew everything that he was feeling because once upon a time she had felt it. The moment she saw Duncan the night Lilly died she knew how bad it was, just like Logan did when he saw her father._

_As they pulled into the hospital parking lot Veronica could see how physically shaken Logan was by everything._

_"She's going too alright." Veronica said placing a hand on his wrist._

_"I hope you're right. 'Cause if she's not I'm going to kill that son of a bitch I call a father."_

_As they walked into the hospital and got on the elevator Logan leaned over to Veronica._

_"You know I'm probably not going to be in the best shape, emotionally, by the time you leave so I want to say this now. Thank you."_

_"It's nothing."_

"Veronica." Keith whispered nudging her, "Veronica wake up."

"What do you want?" Veronica groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"It's almost seven."

"What?" Veronica shot up in bed, "It's what time?"

"6:55."

"God I fell back asleep."

Veronica climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Logan, and looked her father in the eyes.

"You're probably going to ground me 'cause of the whole boy being asleep in my bed thing, aren't you?"

"I should. But I'm not. I'm sure you've got your reasons. Now come on get dressed. You don't want to be late for your first day back."

As Veronica started to gather her clothes from the closet she continued to think back.

_In a small beige colored hospital room Veronica laid on a small couch, fast asleep, as Logan sat watching his mother._

_"Logan?" Veronica asked as she woke up, and rolled over._

_"Hey Veronica."_

_"Did you sleep at all?"_

_"No. I've been too afraid to."_

_"It's not good I take it?"_

_"There's been no change. And I guess you could look at that as good, you know, but at the same time..."_

_"It's not good."_

_"Exactly." Logan sighed and looked at the large black and white clock that was hanging on the wall above Veronica's head, "It's almost eight. You should probably be taking off. I think I saw your dad roaming the halls if you want to catch a ride with him."_

_"I can call Lilly and cancel if you--"_

_"No. You and Lilly deserve to hang out together. Have fun."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, I am."_

_"Okay then. I'll talk to you later."_

_Veronica left the room and quickly managed to get a ride back home with her dad._

_"So, do you think you'll be ready to move in by tomorrow?" Keith asked as he drove down the deserted Neptune streets._

_"Probably. I've got a little more packing to do but I can finish that tonight if I don't go visit with Logan for to long."_

_"He's sticking really close to his mom isn't he? I don't think he slept once all last night."_

_"He didn't. He cares about her. A lot. I don't even want to think about what'll happen to him if she dies. He'll loose it."_

_"Can I change to subject to you and Logan for a second?"_

_"You want to know what you walked in on last night."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I really don't know."_

_"But you guys went out."_

_"Yeah." Veronica said, realizing for the first time that she was still dressed in the short skirt and fishnets that she had borrowed from Lilly, "But not on a date or anything..."_

_"It was a group hang."_

_"Sorta...how'd you..."_

_"I called Aaron's house seeing if anyone there had seen Logan and Trina said that you two went on a group hang and that he went back to the house. So are you two..."_

_"Back together? No. At least I don't think so. It's complicated."_

_"It sounds it."_

Veronica stood in front of her bedroom mirror fixing her outfit before she left for school, when Logan woke up.

"Don't tell me I missed you being naked." He joked as he tried to sit up.

"You sure did." Veronica smiled as she picked up the lukewarm cup of coffee that was sitting on her dresser and brought it over to Logan, "Here. I made you a nice cup of morning wake up juice."

"Is it hot?"

"It was when I poured it."

Logan took a sip and tried to hide the look of disgust on his face by asking, "You want to talk about what happened the other night?"

"I really do, but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for school."

"Oh, you should go then."

"I would, but your car's blocking me in."

"And you want me to move it don't you?"

"Kinda."

Logan tried to get out of bed but fell back in agony.

"I'll tell you what." Logan said trying to get comfortable again, "How about you take my car. The keys are in my jacket."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. You can take my car if you---actually don't. I don't want to get blood on my seats. Speaking of which..."

"I'm not going to a doctor. I'll be fine."

"Logan..."

"Don't you have school to get to?"

"Fine, be that way. I'll see you after okay?"

"See you."

Veronica grabbed the keys to the X-Terra and hurried down the stairs and got into the car. As she started it she caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror and wondered to herself if she was going to be able to keep everything that had happened during the weekend a secret from Lilly.

_"Who would want to kill Lynn? I mean, really you know?" Lilly asked as she took a bite of her salad while Veronica poked at her nacho's in the mall's food court, "It's not like she's really did anything to that bad to anyone, right?"_

_"Yeah." Veronica said monotone, not paying attention to the conversation_

_"Yeah, and also I heard that you went on a date with Officer Leo and that you had sex with him in the back of his police car and there was this whole thing with his hand cuffs..."Lilly sighed and looked her best friend in the eyes, "Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Yeah." Veronica said snapping out of her thoughts, "I agree with everything you just said."_

_"So you did have sex with Leo."_

_"I guess I wasn't listening." Veronica said blushing._

_"I guess not. Where were you just now?"_

_"I was thinking about Logan, how he's handling all this. You know I was with him last night when he found out."_

_"How was he?"_

_"He tried to be strong but I could see right through that."_

_"Is with her at the hospital?"_

_"Yeah, he stayed there all night."_

_"We should do something for him."_

_"We really should."_

_That night around seven Veronica made her way past the deputies that were posted outside of Lynn's ICU room and smiled at Logan who was fast asleep on the chair by his mother's bed. _

_"You had to fall asleep sometime and you pick now of all times." Veronica sighed trying to figure out a place to put the large gift basket that she and Lilly had made. Finally, deciding that the couch was as good a place as any, she set it down and then picked up the pen and pad of paper that was sitting on the bedside table and wrote Logan a note._

_"Hey mister sleepy-head." She said as she wrote, "You were asleep so instead of waking you up I left the gift basket that Lilly and I made you on the couch. Hope you like it. Love Veronica. P.S. We need to have that talk. You choose the time."_

_Thirty hours had past and Veronica had yet to hear anything from Logan, and this was making it very had to sleep. So she decided to stop staring at the ceiling and get out of bed. She walked out of her room and into the living room where she found her dad flipping through channel's on the television._

_"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Veronica yawned as she took a seat on the couch._

_"Nope." Keith said shaking his head, "You know I had a talk with Logan. He told me his theory that---"_

_"His dad tried to kill his mother?"_

_"Do you believe it?"_

_"After seeing the things that Aaron has done I wouldn't put it past him."_

_Keith continued to flip threw the channels and stopped when he came across a movie playing on TNT._

_"Malice is on! I love this movie!" He exclaimed as Veronica's cell-phone began to ring from her room._

_"Who's calling me at 3:07 in the morning?" Veronica thought to herself as she got up to check it out._

_"Veronica you're going to miss the best part!" _

_"I'll be in there in a second!" She called out as she picked up her phone and saw Logan's number on the caller id. _

_"Logan?" She asked with a mixture of surprise and terror in her voice, "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm in the parking lot. Can I come in?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're going to have to help me 'cause I don't think I can make it up the stairs."_

_"Okay, I'll be right out." Veronica hit end and hurried back into the living room._

_"The more expensive Baldwin just hit the more expensive Kidman! You just missed it!" Keith exclaimed and then looked at Veronica, "What's wrong?"_

_"I've got to go help Logan up the stairs." she told him as she opened up the door and went outside. _

_Moments later she was back in with a limping Logan by her side._

_"Logan are you okay?" Keith asked standing up._

_"Yeah, Sheriff. I'm just a little sore, I messed my back up sleeping on those hospital chairs."_

_"Okay." Keith said apprehensively._

_"Logan and I have to talk about something really fast. It's important."_

_"Don't take to long. It's late and you have school tomorrow."_

_"I know dad. And we won't."_

_"Okay, I'm going to bed."_

_"Okay see you in the morning."_

_As Keith made his way into his room Veronica helped Logan sit down on the couch._

_"Are you okay?" Veronica whispered._

_"Yeah. Just help me take my jacket off okay."_

_"Yeah."_

_Veronica began to help him slide the jacket off and she smiled when she saw that he was wearing the same shirt that she had bought him. But that smile quickly faded when she saw the large blood stain from what looked like a knife wound. _

_"Logan what happened to you?"_

_"It's not important."_

_"Logan you've been stabbed. That's important."_

_"Veronica, not now okay? Can you help me get this cleaned up?"_

_"Yeah. Let's get you into my room so you can lie down."_

_Veronica helped Logan into her room and then heard her father's phone ringing. She could hear him talking to someone, from work was her guess, and when he knocked on her door she knew her guess was correct._

_"Veronica?" he asked._

_"Yeah?" She said opening the door a crack. _

_"I just got a call from Lamb. Just a few minutes ago we got a call from about Aaron Echoll's being dumped out of a car."_

_"Is he alright?" Veronica asked, all the pieces starting to come together._

_"He's been beaten up pretty badly but he's going to make it. But I have to---"_

_"Go check it out. I get it. It's cool."_

_"Don't stay up to late."_

_"I won't, don't worry. Drive safe."_

_"I will."_

_"Night."_

_Veronica shut the door and looked at Logan._

_"You want to tell me what happened? And don't lie to me."_

As Veronica pulled into parking lot of Neptune High she could practically hear the entire school talking about everything that had happened over the weekend and as soon as she began walking through the parking lot everyone shut up and looked at her like she was an alien or a strange species being studied at the local zoo.

"Great." She thought as she walked into the school, "It's the Lilly saga all over again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this was a little different from the other chapters but tell me what you thought. You're not going to be flogged if you didn't like it.


	16. Chapter 15

You're feeling sad you're feelin' lonely

And no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bare

---Hold on, Good Charlotte

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Veronica walked into her first block class everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Yay." Veronica whispered, "This is exactly what I wanted today. Unlimited attention. "

"We saw Sean Penn." Duncan said from the back, to the group that was congregating around his desk, "He's a pretty fast walker. He walks almost as fast as me and that's hard to do."

"Ah yes, the Sean Penn story." Veronica said joining the group, "A personal favorite of Lilly."

"Hey Veronica. What's going on?" Duncan asked

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure."

Veronica walked to the middle of the room and sat down at her desk.

"Take a seat." She said pointing to the desk next to her

Duncan sat down and frowned, "Something's wrong."

"It really is. I'm worried about Logan."

"Why?"

"I can't really say here in mixed company." Veronica whispered motioning towards Carrie Bishop who was sitting three seats away, "She's got ears like a wolf."

"You've got to give me something."

"You heard about what happened to his dad right?"

"Yeah. You don't think he's responsible do you?"

"At least partially."

Duncan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the tardy bell ringing.

"Good morning class." Their teacher said as Duncan walked back to his seat.

After class Veronica was the first person out of the door.

"Veronica!" Duncan called as she was half way down the hall.

"I can't talk now! I've got to go see Ms. James. We'll talk later!"

Veronica walked into the counseling center and took a seat in one of the uncomfortable orange chairs.

"Oh my god there's Veronica Mars." She heard a spectator whisper.

"Did you hear that she was with him the night that his mom was attacked?" A second spectator said.

"I heard that while that attacker was trying to kill his mom he was having sex with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my cousin saw them sneak off onto this path at the concert Friday."

"It's just so weird 'cause I knew, I know, both of them. You know?" Dick said walking out of Ms. James' office, "And I'm worried about how Logan's handling all of this. He's my best friend and he hasn't even returned any of my calls."

"That's a load of crap." Veronica mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say Slut bag?"

"I said 'that's a load of crap', small Dick." Veronica said with a sarcastic grin on her face, "Ms. James is this going to take very long? 'Cause as happy as I am to be out of science it's actually more boring in here."

"You can go into my office; I'll be there in a second."

Veronica picked up her corduroy bag and walked into Ms. James' happy little office. She plopped herself down in a chair, drawing her feet under her, and began nervously tapping on the arm rest.

"How are you doing today Veronica?" Ms. James asked walking into her office, shutting the door.

"Just peachy. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I talked with your father earlier. He said that you were with Logan when he found out about what happened to his mother."

"That's right."

"How did he react?"

"His mother was almost killed, how do think he reacted?"

"So he's grieving in the proper ways?"

"I wasn't aware that there was a proper way to grieve. Look, what is this about?"

"I called Logan into my office after the news of his father's affair surfaced and he wasn't even fazed by it."

"That's because not only did Logan already knew about the affair but it was also getting the best present in that instant. Every since he was a little boy the one thing he always asked Santa for was a divorce for his parents."

"You know a lot about him."

"He's one of my best friends."

"Ms. James?" Barbara, the counseling secretary, said coming over the intercom, "Deputy Lamb is here to see you."

"Send him in." Ms. James said and then turned to Veronica, "You can leave now Veronica. Barbara will write you a pass back to class."

"Thanks."

Veronica walked out of the room brushing past Lamb on her way to the secretary's desk.

"How are you doing Veronica?"

"Fine." Veronica smiled, and then threw her head back, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my bag in Ms. James' office." she said sheepishly.

"I'll let Ms. James know."

"Thank you so much."

Veronica walked to the door and stood listening intently to the conversation going on inside.

"You think he did it?" Ms. James asked

"It makes sense."

"But why would Logan try to kill his father and then---"

"Becky?" Barbara said coming through the intercom, "Veronica Mars left her bag in your office."

There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Ms. James stood in front of Veronica, holding her bag out.

"I'm sorry." Veronica said taking the bag, and then paused for a second trying to collect her thoughts.

"Is there something else Veronica?" Lamb asked.

"Yeah, there is actually. Logan didn't do it."

"That's funny your father believes the same thing."

"He should."

"And why is that?"

"Because Logan was with me last night. At the apartment."

"All night?"

"He woke up in my bed this morning."

And with that Veronica turned around and headed back to Barbara's desk.

"What class are you in right now darling?"

"Science, room 220."

The rest of the day seemed to go by like a blur until lunch was over. Veronica stood in line to get a bottle of pop from the vending machine when Lilly came up to her.

"Hey you!"

"Hey Lilly."

"You look tired."

"I look exhausted. I couldn't sleep last night."

"That sucks." Lilly said as the line moved forward and Veronica got herself a much needed bottle of Mountain Dew, "So where are you headed now?"

"First day of study hall with Mr. Rooks."

"Me too!" Lilly exclaimed, "And Duncan."

"And Logan. Looks like the fab. four's back together again."

The girls walked inside and began to make their way to the History Wing. As they passed Weevil and his friends assembled by the water fountain Lilly suddenly felt like getting a drink.

"Hold on a minute." Lilly whispered before heading over to the water fountain, got a drink, and then shared a few words with Weevil.

"What was all that about?" Veronica asked when Lilly came back

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"He asked me if I believed the rumor that Logan was the one who beat up his father."

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't. But he said he did. That he could see Logan going off on his dad."

"Huh." Veronica said nodding her head before the girls started to hurry to Mr. Rook's class.

They got into to class and grabbed two empty seats by Duncan moments before the tardy bell rang.

"That was close." Duncan whispered as Mr. Rook walked up to the front of the room with his attendance form.

"I know what some of you are thinking, 'Why do I have to take this class. It's pointless. But you've got to think positively. I mean don't you remember those times when you came into class and you had to tell your teacher that you couldn't do your homework 'cause there was a Beverly Hills Marathon on?"

"That's you." Veronica whispered to Lilly

"Well now you have a class to do your homework in so you can watch that Beverly Hills Marathon...or Melrose Place...or Dawson's Creek or whatever you kids are watching now."

"It's like he knows me." Lilly joked.

"Now I'm going to take attendance. Cassidy Cassiblancis?"

"Here." Beaver said raising his hand, "And can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Is it true that Aaron Echoll's almost died in front of your house?"

"Cassidy I'm sure that no one wants to hear anymore about what's going on with Aaron Echoll's."

"I do." Luke said.

"Me to!" Susan Knight exclaimed and the rest of the class joined in!"

"Excuse me but you're interrupting my class." Mr. Wu said walking into the room

"The class just wanted to hear about Aaron Echoll's being left for dead outside of my house."

"So? That's nothing. Remember that guy who shot six guys after he got back early from a business trip to find them at his house waiting to have sex with his wife? That was my neighbor." Mr. Wu said before heading back to his own class room.

"Did you try to kill Logan's dad?" Lilly asked jokingly

"No."

"I don't believe you. You're like a major suspect. I can see it now, 'Mommy, Mommy my study hall teacher tried to kill Aaron'...I mean Mr. Echoll's."

The class began to laugh and Veronica pulled out a small notebook from her bag and began to write: Map Quest, Time from Rook's to my place.

Later, Veronica walked into the apartment and dropped her bag on the couch next to Backup, who was fast asleep with his head on a pillow.

"Well aren't you a good guard dog?" She laughed and then called out, "Honey I'm home."

"I'm right where you left me." Logan called out.

"Have you moved at all?" Veronica asked walking into the room.

"I attempted to take a shower. I got half way to the bathroom when I just gave up and headed back here."

"Does it still hurt?"

"It's a stab wound. What do you think?"

"Sorry." Veronica began stroking Logan's head and after a moment she asked, "How'd you do it?"

"I told you I fell on a metal---"

"That's not what I'm talking about, although I still don't believe that. I'm talking about your dad being dumped outside of Rook's house."

"I didn't do that."

"I know. Weevil did and I can't figure out how you talked him into it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. And you have two options. You can tell me or I can call my dad and you can tell him. Which will it be?"

Logan sat silent for a moment looking at the floor and then finally he spoke, "I told Weevil about Lilly and my dad. I told him that if you and I hadn't intercepted her she would be dead, because of him. I figured that if he loves Lilly as much as he claims to he'll help me."

"And he did."

"Yes."

"Huh." Veronica said sitting down on the bed, "You and Weevil. That's like Clark Kent and Lex Luther working together."

"Hey, I watch Smallville and a) Clark and Lex used to be friends, Weevil and I will never be friends and two, they have this whole homoerotic thing to them that Weevil and I don't have."

"I just can't believe it. You and Weevil fighting for the same cause."

Veronica laid down next to Logan and placed her head on his chest.

"So, you want to have that talk now?" Logan whispered as he ran his hand across her hair.

"Now?"

"As good a time as any."


	17. Chapter 16

Maybe I'm just crazy

Or the devil got inside

Either way my soul is gone

And I'll live with this all my life

With one hand fools the whiskey

The other fools the gun

As he cries up to the heaven's

I am not my father's son

---Father's and Sons, Three Doors Down

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica laid down next to Logan and placed her head on his chest.

"So, you want to have that talk now?" Logan whispered as he ran his hand across her hair.

"Now?"

"As good a time as any."

Veronica sat up and looked at Logan.

"If you care about me as much as you say you do why did you break up with me?"

"I was scared."

"About what?"

"You. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Who would hurt me? You?"

"Or my dad."

"Logan, I can protect myself."

"Lilly thought so too and she still ended up getting killed by him. And then I don't think I need to remind you about what happened with you."

"No, you really don't. But it won't happen again."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let it. Logan, we're safe."

"You think so?"

"I really do."

Veronica laid back down and looked at Logan.

"You can trust me Logan." she said, her eyes filled with honesty.

"I hope you're right." He said kissing the top of her head.

They both lied next to each other, their fingers intertwined.

"So, do you think that we could make it work?" he asked

"What, us?"

"Yeah."

"I really do."

The next morning Veronica stood in kitchen filling two coffee mugs with coffee while her father ran around looking for his keys.

"Where are they?" he cursed to himself.

"Looking for these?" Veronica asked holding them up.

"What would I do without you?" Keith asked kissing her forehead, "Now don't you..."

"I know, believe me I know." Veronica sighed, "Logan come on! We're going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" Logan exclaimed walking out of the steam filled bathroom.

"You know I love you," Veronica said as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door, "but I am so glad you're going home today."

"What you didn't enjoy sleeping on the couch?"

"It wasn't the couch I didn't enjoy. It was my dad peaking in on me every five minutes to make sure that I didn't join you."

"So you think your dad knows?"

Veronica finished walking down the steps and headed strait to her car.

"Yes. And how could he not." She said as she unlocked the car.

"I thought we did a pretty good job hiding it."

"You're kidding me right?"

They both slid into the car and Veronica put the key into the ignition and started it.

"I really do think we did a good job at hiding it."

"Whatever." Veronica laughed as she put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot.

They drove down the street towards school and as they stopped at the first stoplight Logan leaned forward.

"Come here." He said motioning her with his finger

"What?" She asked getting closer

"This." He said as he gave her a kiss and then pulled back, "I've wanted to do that all morning."

"Well it's going to have to last you a while 'cause I'm not going to be sitting with you guys today at lunch."

"How come?"

"I haven't been spending a lot of time with Mac. I've kinda been lacking in the friend department."

"Who's Mac and should I be worried about him moving in on my territory?"

"'Moving in on your territory'?" Veronica laughed, "That's not going to happen 'cause Mac is Cindy MacKenzie. A girl."

"Ohh. Cindy MacKenzie. A girl." Logan said nodding his head, "Actually I think I know her. We had a computer class together freshman year. She's like a computer wiz. You're friends with her?"

"Yes. And don't act so surprised. She's a nice girl."

"Well maybe I'll just have to join you guys today then."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that our secret relationship will be outed if you're seen hanging out around someone outside of your social circle."

"You know me so well."

Later that morning before second block Logan walked down the hall with Duncan.

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked as Logan was hit in the side by a passerby's bag and tried to hold back a painful cry.

"I fell on a thing---It's not important." Logan told him as he took a few deep breaths.

"It looks pretty important..."

"It's not, okay?"

"Alright." Duncan said and then asked, "So how's your mom doing?"

"No change. She's still in a coma."

"I'm sorry man. Are they close to finding out who--"

"They have some ideas but they haven't arrested anyone yet."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So are you going to go live with your dad---"

"No!" Logan exclaimed, "There's no way in hell I'm going back there."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

After lunch Veronica stood by the doors, leading back into the school, digging through her bag looking for a piece of gum.

"Gum milady?" Logan asked holding a piece in front of her face

"How'd you know?" She smiled as she took it.

"I had a hunch. Now can I walk you to class."

"Sure."

Logan slid his arm around Veronica's shoulder and they began walking inside the building.

"So, how has your day been?" Veronica asked.

"Well, let's just say that I now know what it would be like to be an alien. Have people looking at you like you have the plague or something."

"I know what it's like. And I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay."

"Veronica! Logan!" Lilly exclaimed from behind.

"Lilly!" Logan called, "Come walk with us to class."

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Logan was just telling me about how everyone in school is looking at him like a freak."

"I'm sorry Logan." Lilly said as he slid his other arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. I mean I'm alive, I'm here with my two favorite girls. Everything is okay."

"Except for your mom being in a coma and the possibility of you moving in with your father."

Logan and Veronica both shot Lilly a look.

"I talked to Duncan at lunch." Lilly said sheepishly

"It's okay." Logan said as he put his arms down and Lilly started to walk into class.

As Veronica began to follow her Logan took a hold of her wrist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm being affectionate."

"You do realize that we're in school right?"

"Do you see anyone around?" Logan asked as he looked around the empty hall

"No, because class is about to start."

"You are no fun." Logan said kissing her forehead.

"Well I promise to make it up to you after school. Now come on."

They walked into class and sat down behind Duncan and Lilly moment before the tardy bell rang.

"Good morning class. Logan, it's good to see you today."

"Mr. Rooks." Logan said with a nod of his head

"Since you missed yesterday you missed the get to know you activity. So if you could stand up and tell us a little something about yourself."

"I think I'm good just sitting." Logan said as he remembered the pain sitting down had caused him, "But yeah. Uhm, I'm Logan and I like to rub guy's chests because it's fun to see how homophobic everyone is. Especially Beaver."

"He has this thing with my nipples." Beaver said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

The rest of the class laughed and Logan glanced over at Veronica and they both smiled at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this and I'm sorry that it's so short. School's been really hectic lately but the next chapter will be longer and be updated sooner, I promise.


	18. Chapter 17

As our eyes start to close

I turn to you

And I let you know

That I love you

---On your porch, The Format

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a chilly Thursday with an overcast sky, when Veronica got out of her Le Baron. From behind her she could hear a loud whistle and someone calling out, "Mars!"

Reluctantly, Veronica turned around to come face to face with Dick Cassiblanics and his cronies, Sean, Beaver and even Logan.

"Hello fellas." Veronica said with a smirk on her face, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what it felt like when you won Neptune's 'Little Miss Trailer Trash' competition."

"It probably felt the same way it would to win the 'Ho-Bag of the Year' competition; something your stepmother knows a lot about Dick."

"Come on you guys, let's get out of here." Logan said giving Veronica an apologetic look

"No way Logan." Sean said, "She tried to send your dad to jail. We're not going to just leave her alone."

"_She _didn't do anything." Logan said before turning around and leaving.

It had been over a month since everything had happened with Logan's parents. A week after Lynn was put in a coma Veronica's father arrested Aaron. This sent the whole town into an outrage. Even though Aaron had admitted to sleeping with a minor and he was under investigation for making child pornography he was still Neptune's golden child and the thought that he could try and murder his ex-wife was just insane. Almost the entire town ended up siding with Aaron and this led to Keith being thrown out of office.

"What was that all about?" Lilly asked walking up to Veronica with Duncan

"They were just harassing me. Nothing unusual."

"So, we tried to call you last night to see if you wanted to go see a movie with us but you weren't home." Duncan told her.

"Yeah, I was out helping my dad with a case."

"Ah yes, Mars Investigations. How's that going?"

"Pretty good. We've only been open a couple days and we've already got a few clients."

The three teens began walking across the parking lot talking about random things.

"So, I think I'm going to need to talk to Rooks about one on one tutoring with him 'cause I bombed my last two history tests." Lilly said.

"If he asks you to meet him at his house just say no." Veronica instructed her.

"Why?"

"He sleeps with his students."

"How do you know?" Duncan asked almost in shock

"Donut, come on. This is Veronica Mars. She knows everything about everyone. You don't ask how she knows something you just believe her."

"Lilly's right. Plus he tried to get me into bed."

"What!" Duncan exclaimed

"Yep. Black silk sheets and all."

"Black silk sheets? How tacky." Lilly said disturbed

"This coming from the girl who slept with Aaron Echoll's."

"Let's change the subject now." Duncan said, feeling very uncomfortable, "So Valentines day is Saturday."

Both girls let out a groan and Veronica said, "Please do not remind me."

"So I'm guessing that if I ask you if you're going to Casey's Valentine's Party the answer will be no."

"I never said that." Lilly spoke up

"I did." Veronica said.

"Why aren't you going?"

"Well for starters I'm probably not even invited. And secondly it's just an excuse for 09-er guys to drink and have sex with their girlfriend or the first available girl."

"Oh come on Veronica." Lilly joked, "Don't you just stay up at night dreaming about getting drunk and losing your virginity to some guy you won't remember come morning?"

As soon as the words had escaped Lilly's mouth she regretted it, and Veronica could tell.

"It's okay."

"I meant it as a joke, I wasn't..."

"I know. It's okay."

"What am I missing?" Duncan asked as the first bell rang.

"Nothing." Veronica said shaking her head, "Now come on let's get to class."

That afternoon instead of getting ready for a date like the rest of the Neptune High student body Veronica was happily parked in front of her laptop at Mars Investigations waiting for AIM to load up. When the window finally finished loading Veronica felt her heart flutter when she saw that Logan was away. As she clicked on his profile she smiled when she saw his away message: "I'm now poor. When I say I'm poor, I mean we may have to share a helicopter with another family." It was a part of the secret code they set up, a way to let each other know if it was safe to call or not. Veronica grinned happily as she picked up her phone and dialed Logan's cell number.

"Hey babe." He said answering after only two rings.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"I'm just chilling here outside of your dad's office waiting for you to invite me in."

"You are not!" Veronica exclaimed as she turned her Swivel chair around and hurried to the window.

"I so am." He said as he stuck his head out of the driver's side window.

"Come on up." Veronica told him before hanging up the phone.

She sat back down in her chair and began to check her e-mail until she spotted a male figure standing in the doorway.

"You got up here quick." Veronica said as she shut her laptop and then realized that it was not Logan standing at the door, "Wait a minute you're not my boyfriend."

"Hello I'm..."

"Cliff."

"You know of me?"

"Of course, you're infamous."

"You must be Veronica."

"I prefer O' Holy One but Veronica works just as well. What can I do for you?"

"I would like your father to take a look at this case that I'm working on." Cliff said handing a file over to her, "A man filed for divorce because he thinks that his wife is cheating on him."

"Does he have any proof?"

"If he had proof I wouldn't need to be coming to you."

"My dad doesn't usually do divorce cases but I'll tell you what. I'll have him take a look at it and get back to you okay?"

"Thanks O' Holy One." Cliff said before turning and leaving, brushing past Logan on his way out.

"O' Holy One?" Logan asked as he walked over to the desk

"Don't ask. So how are you?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You can't control Dick and his toadies."

"I know, but I still feel sorry so I brought you something to make it up to you." Logan told her as he pulled out a small sundae out of the paper bag he had brought in with him.

"Ooh, gimmie! " Veronica squealed.

"Here you go." Logan placed the sundae on the desk along with a plastic spoon.

"You are the best boyfriend."

As Veronica and Logan sat talking about their day Keith walked a 30-something year old woman out of his office.

"I'll let you know the moment I have anything, alright?" Keith said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Mars." the woman said before exiting.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked as she took a bite of her ice cream

"Her husband left her and their three kids for the underage babysitter."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately I am."

"Men are jerks." Logan said shaking his head.

"That we are." Keith agreed, "His credit card was last used in New Mexico which means..."

"You have to go check it out?"

"Yep. So you're going to have to stay with your mom---"

"Dad!" Veronica exclaimed, "Come on I think I'm old enough to stay at home by myself."

"And if you were single I would agree."

"So this has to do with Logan? You don't trust us?" Veronica asked exasperated, "Dad, Logan and I can keep our raging hormones in check for a few days. Right Logan?"

"I'm staying out of this." Logan said throwing up his hands.

"Logan you're my boyfriend you're supposed to back me up."

"I'm supposed to back you up? I don't think that was in the job description. Buying you ice cream and telling you that you don't look fat, those are. But getting in the middle of family arguments? No."

"I can't believe this."

That night Veronica sat in the passenger's seat of Logan's X-Terra as they drove back from the Camelot Motel after an uneventful stakeout.

"So, you want to go get something to eat or something?" Logan asked as he turned a corner.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Okay. We've still got a few hours until you have to be home though. Is there anything you want to do?"

"We could always go back to your place. Watch a movie."

"Watch a movie? We've never gotten through a movie together. And didn't you promise your dad that we'd 'keep our raging hormones in check for a few days'?"

"That was only if I got to stay home alone. Which I'm not. So all bets are off. "

"Alright, my place it is then."

An hour and a half later Veronica and Logan had given up on trying to make it through a movie and had moved upstairs to his room where they were in the middle of a heavy lip lock session with his ipod working as the soundtrack.

"I should really be getting home." Veronica said in between kisses

"Five more minutes."

"Fine, but you get to explain to my mother why I'm late."

"I'll just show her the bright side: You could have been with some pretty boy who just wanted to get into your pants."

"Logan!" Veronica said pulling away, "You are really pretty. I mean you should hear what the girls say about you in the locker room."

"Veronica I'm serious. I love you."

"I know you do." She said pulling him in for another kiss

"Is it really true? Did you save yourself for someone who could love you for you?" His ipod played, "So many times we just give it away to someone who can't even remember your name."

As the song played Veronica paid close attention to the words, knowing exactly what they meant, and suddenly felt like she needed to leave.

"Hey Logan." She whispered pushing him away,

"Yeah?" Logan asked as he rolled onto his back.

"I really should head home."

"You really should." Logan said breathless

"I'm going to go down stairs and get something to drink and when you cool down you can come meet me okay?"

"Okay." He said kissing her cheek.

Veronica headed out of the room and as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen she could feel that something was wrong but she just pushed it aside. As she opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass her spider senses were still tingling and it was starting to scare her.

"Logan is that you?" She asked as she set the glass down on the counter.

She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as a door somewhere on the first floor creaked

"Logan, this isn't funny!" she said trying to keep herself calm.

"Right family, wrong Echoll's." A familiar voice snarled from behind her

"Aaron." Veronica whispered, her face turning whiter than snow.

Is anyone still reading this? If you are let me know, because if no one is then I'll stop updating.


	19. Chapter 18

If you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

If you knew how happy you are making me

I've never thought I'd love anyone so much

---Feels Like Home, Chantal Kreviazuk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan, this isn't funny!" Veronica said trying to keep herself calm.

"Right family, wrong Echolls." A familiar voice snarled from behind her

"Aaron." Veronica whispered, her face turning whiter than snow.

"Hello Veronica." Aaron said with the same tone in his voice that once haunted her nightmares.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I wanted to speak with my son."

"He's right upstairs if you want me to---"

"Actually, I would like to speak with you for a moment. If that's alright."

"I really should be leaving." Veronica said trying to get past him, but he blocked her way.

"It'll only take a moment."

"What is it?" Veronica asked leaning up against the counter.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

"Are you serious?" Veronica asked in disgust, "Where do you want me to begin? With you not only sleeping with your son's girlfriend but also taping it? Or how about the fact that you were beating Logan. Or maybe we should just fast forward to you putting your ex-wife into a coma."

"Where did this idea that you and Logan came up with come from?"

"From truth. We know that when you found the tapes gone you went to the Kane's house to find Lilly and get them back. And you'd do anything to get them, even commit murder."

"You have some imagination, don't you?"

"Veronica, are you talking to someone?" Logan asked as he came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen

"Hello Logan." Aaron said turning around

"Get the hell out of my house."

"You can't order me around. I'm still your father."

"Yeah well, I'm not holding anything against mom. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Logan let's just go okay?" Veronica said walking over to Logan, "I'm going to be late."

"You're right." Logan said as he took a hold of her hand, "I want you to be gone by the time I get back."

Logan and Veronica walked outside and stood on the front porch.

"You okay?" he whispered running his thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head, "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with you on that one."

The next morning, when Duncan came up to her before school, Veronica was still on edge because of everything that had happened the night before.

"You okay?" Duncan asked standing over Veronica's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed slamming her English book shut, "Duncan you scared the crap out of me."

"I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Something. Nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

Over in the library Logan sat doodling in a notebook when Lilly came and took a seat next to him

"What's up?" She asked

"Not a whole lot. What are you doing in here?"

"Had to get some books for History. What about you?"

"I needed a quiet place to think."

"About Veronica?"

"Maybe."

"You still like her?"

"Yeah."

"Does Veronica know about this?"

"Yeah." Logan said holding back a chuckle, "Yeah she does."

"So you've told her?"

"Ye---" Logan started but was cut off by the bell ringing, "I guess we'll continue this later."

Later at lunch Veronica sat with Mac and they picked at their Valentines Day inspired meal.

"Pink is not making these mashed potatoes any more enjoyable." Mac sighed as she pushed them around her plate

"I know." Veronica said as she did the same.

"Hello ladies." Logan said taking a seat next to Veronica.

"God, look at them. They're the poster couple for love." Meg sighed from across the courtyard as she watched Logan sit down

"Why are they the poster couple for love?" Beaver asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Meg asked and was shot a deadly glance from Lilly.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"With Logan's name you've got the first two letters in love. L, O." Lilly started

"And with Veronica's name, you have the V, E. So there you go." Meg finished.

"Huh." Beaver said nodding his head, "I never realized that."

Back over at Mac's table Logan sat whispering to Veronica while Mac sat continuing to play with her food

"Can I talk to you? "He whispered

"Yeah." Veronica said and looked over at Mac, "I'll be right back."

They walked over to an empty table and took a seat.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Logan asked

"I've got some pomping to do for the Time After Time dance but besides that nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking we could spend tomorrow together. We could take the yacht out, go sailing and have a picnic. We can finally have that date we never got."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but that sounds good."

"Good." Logan said as he stood up, "I'll see you later."

After lunch Duncan and Veronica walked down the hall to Mr. Rooks class, while Lilly and Logan followed a short ways behind

"Can I ask you for some advice?" Duncan asked

"Advice is when you know the answer but wish you didn't." Veronica told him with a smirk, "But ask away anyhow."

"What would you say if I grew a mustache?"

"What would I say? 'When did that squirrel hit your face?' That's what I would say."

Duncan laughed and from behind them Lilly gave Logan a sympathetic look.

"You're afraid that'll get back together aren't you?" Lilly asked.

"No."

"How can you not? They're each other's first loves---"

"Lilly not only am I not afraid of Duncan and Veronica getting back together I know that there is no way they will be."

The next morning Veronica shut the door to her car and made her way up to the school gym when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Veronica asked as she stopped to answer it.

"It's me."

"Hey Logan. What's going on?"

"I'm going to have to cancel today's plans."

"Okay. Why?"

"Something's going on with my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a call from the hospital. They told me I need to get over there right away."

"They didn't say anything about what's wrong? "

"No. They just said to get down there right away."

"Okay. You'll call me when you find something out right?"

"You bet." Logan said taking a deep breath, "I'm almost there so I should---"

"Go, right. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Veronica hung up her phone and quietly took a few breaths when Lilly, Meg, and Shelly pulled up next to her.

"What's going on?" Meg asked hanging out of the passenger side window

"Logan just called." Veronica said walking up to the car

"Oh yeah, and what'd he have to say?" Lilly asked raising an eyebrow

"Something's up with his mom."

"Did he say what it is?"

"No."

"Uh guys?" Shelly spoke up from the back seat, "We need to be getting inside."

"Oh god you're right." Lilly said checking her watch, "We'll see you inside, okay Veronica?"

"Yeah see you inside."

As Lilly put the car in drive Veronica could hear Shelly talking to the girls.

"How in the world can you still be friends with her?" she asked, "Seriously."

That night Veronica and Lilly made their way up to Casey's house.

"How'd you talk me into this again?" Veronica asked

"I told you the truth. If you keep staying home alone you're going to grow up to be one of those scary cynical people with a ton of cat's and I won't allow that."

Veronica rolled her eyes and looked at Lilly, "I'm only staying for an---"

"An hour, I know. Then you're going back home to change into your un-sexy flannel pajamas to sit by the phone awaiting Logan's call and have a Meg Ryan retrospective. "

"Just as long as we're clear." Veronica told her as Lilly opened the front door

They walked into the house and were automatically accosted by Madison Sinclair.

"Oh my god Lilly, I have to talk to you." She said taking a hold of her arm, "Come on."

"I'm here with Veron---"

"What are you her babysitter? Veronica Mars can take care of herself. I'm sure there's someone's boyfriend here that she can make out with."

"I'll be fine Lilly." Veronica told her shooting Madison a deadly glare, "Go talk to Madison."

"Okay."

As Madison drug Lilly away Veronica walked around the house trying to find a quiet place to sit and try to get a hold of Logan. As she walked into the kitchen she came face to face with Duncan.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Duncan asked holding out a cup of beer.

"No thanks." Veronica said shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not really into this whole thing."

"What the party or Valentines day?"

"Both."

"What you don't have a special guy to spend this special day with?"

"I thought I would, but no such luck. But how about you? Are you spending today with anyone?"

"Nope. I'm single on this the anti-single holiday."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The media tries to dress this up as the day to celebrate love when really it's also known as the day of 'If you aren't the sweetest and most romantic guy today then I am leaving you for Heath Ledger."

"Well at least we know that, even though our day may suck, Heath Ledger is having the best day of his life today."

"Amen to that."

"I'm going to change subjects now." Veronica said crossing her arms, "Have you heard from Logan today?"

"He called this morning. Why?"

"He said he'd call me once he found out what's going on with his mom. That was 8:30 this morning."

"And you're worried?"

"A little bit."

"Why don't you take off? I'll cover for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Later Veronica sat in her bedroom watching _Sleepless in Seattle _anxiously waiting for Logan to call.

"It was like coming home, only to no home I had ever known…" Tom Hanks said on her television

Veronica let out a loud half sigh half sob when suddenly her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She asked picking it up on the second ring, wiping away her tears.

"Hi." Logan said on the other end, "Are you okay?"

"I'm having a Meg Ryan retrospective. How's your mom?"

"She's better. You want to come over and we'll talk about it?"

"That sounds good. I'll be there shortly."

An hour later Veronica arrived at Logan's house.

"Hi." Logan said opening the door even before she had time to get out of her car.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is it sparkly?" Veronica asked with a smile.

"I'll show you. But first you need to cover your eyes."

"Okay." Veronica said reluctantly.

Veronica placed her eyes with a hand Logan took her other hand and led her up to the door.

"Careful." Logan said as he opened the front door and gently led Veronica in.

"Why do I smell smoke?" she joked as she walked into the house

"You'll see."

"Can I look now?"

"Go ahead." Logan said and Veronica removed her hand and let out a loud gasp.

"You've been the memory I can't erase. You could have been anyone at all. A stranger falling out of the blue. I'm so glad it was you." The stereo played

"Oh my god." Veronica exclaimed looking at the room that was filled with candles and at the picnic blanket that was covering the dining room table.

"Surprise." Logan said as he picked up three roses that were tied together with a white ribbon, which were sitting by the door.

"Oh my god." Veronica whispered again as Logan handed her the flowers before placing his hands on the small of her back, pulling her in for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: The words in **_bold italics _**are song quotes. If you would like to know the artists who perform the songs e-mail me or tell me when you reply.

Tell me that story again the one that has no ending

And that will be the story of you and me

It never ends and it never begins it just keeps on going like it is

And maybe that's the way that it should be

---Love Song, Flemming and John

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica stood frozen as Logan gently pulled back, looking directly into her tear filled eyes. It almost felt like a dream or a scene from a movie, right down to the oddly appropriate song playing in the background.

"You like it?" Logan whispered.

"I love it."

"Come on let's sit down." Logan took Veronica's hand and led her over to the couch where they both took a seat, "So did you have a good Valentines Day?"

"I am now. I've kinda been worrying all day about you and your mom."

"Well you can stop that 'cause I've got some news."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well start spilling."

Logan took a deep breath and looked Veronica in the eyes.

"My mom woke up this morning." He told her.

"Are you serious?" Veronica exclaimed covering her mouth, "That's great!"

"You want to know something even better?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow and Logan began to smile.

"My dad was arrested."

"Oh my god!" Veronica cried out throwing her arms around Logan's neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"I thought you'd like that."

"This is the best news I could ever receive."

Veronica pulled back and gave Logan a kiss. He ran his hands threw her hair and they both became lost in each other until something in the kitchen began beeping.

"What's that?" Veronica whispered.

"That's dinner. Come on."

_**"This is the start of something good, don't you agree? I haven't felt like this in so many moons, know what I mean?"**_

Logan led Veronica into the dinning room where she sat down at the table.

"So you cooked?" She called out as Logan went into the kitchen to get the food.

"More like re-heated." He said as he brought a casserole dish filled with corn into the room and set it onto the table.

"So what are we having for this late, late night dinner?"

"A little bit of everything. I've got some pasta, some chicken, vegetables, and then there's desert…"

"Holy crap are you trying to make me fat?" Veronica laughed

"Relax you don't have to eat it all. I can take what ever we don't eat to my mom for lunch tomorrow."

"Can you do that?" Veronica asked as Logan went back to get more food.

"Sure I can."

_**"The more I learn the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough. That's when I love you; I love you no matter what."**_

Half way through desert Logan's eyes lit up.

"I almost forgot. I have a present for you." He said as she stood up and walked into the living room

"Logan, I thought we agreed, no presents." Veronica said following him

"No we agreed on no presents for Valentines Day. This isn't a Valentines Day present."

"It's not?"

"No. It's a regular everyday 'I love you' present."

"An 'I love you' present? One that you just decided to give me on Valentines Day?"

"Yes." Logan said as he pulled out a medium sized silver box from under the coffee table, "Now open it."

Logan handed Veronica the box and she sat down on the couch and began to open it.

"This better be a good present." Veronica joked as she pulled the lid off.

"Do you like it?" Logan asked as Veronica pulled out a brown teddy bear and a mixed CD.

"Oh my god." she said, shaking her head.

"That's the CD that's playing. Oh, and listen to this." Logan pressed the bears hand and it said, 'I wub you beary much.'

"That's it." Veronica said shaking her head, "We have officially become one of those annoyingly cute couples.

"I'm okay with that."

"Me to." Veronica leaned in and gave Logan a kiss, "Come on, let's go up stairs."

_**"She's taking off her clothes again, says let the whole world see. She's cutting off her hair again, says this is all of me."**_

As Veronica and Logan sat on his bed, clinging to each other, they both knew that they were close to changing their lives forever, but at the same time, they didn't care.

"What are we doing?" Logan whispered as he began to take Veronica's shirt off.

"I have no idea." Veronica told him as she began to unbutton his pants

As they both laid half naked on the bed, just moments away from taking the biggest leap of their relationship Veronica tried thinking of all the reasons why this was a bad idea. But she couldn't think of any,

"We should really stop." Logan told her as he tried to sit up.

"No we shouldn't."

"**_I've waited all my life to cross this line; you're the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited this is true."_**

Later Veronica and Logan laid wrapped nothing but a baby blue bed sheet and each other's arms

"Happy Valentines day." Logan whispered as he kissed her bare shoulder

"It's not Valentines day anymore." Veronica said as she checked the clock.

Logan sat up and crawled out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked laying her head down on a pillow.

"I'm going to go downstairs to clean up the plates that we left." Logan told her as he pulled a pair of pajama pants on.

"Let me help you." Veronica said sitting up

"No. You stay here." Logan instructed as he threw her a tee shirt, "Relax. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Veronica said reluctantly as she slid the shirt on over her head.

Logan kissed Veronica on the forehead and then left the room, closing the door. Veronica continued to stay sitting up, until she spotted Logan's computer sitting in the corner.

She got out of bed and hurried over, and quickly opened up the AIM window and double clicked on Lilly's screen name and waited to see if she was still at the party.

"How many margaritas are too many margaritas?" Her away message read, "I'm about to find out. Give me a ring-a-ling if it's important."

Veronica sighed to herself for a second and then walked over to her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. She hit Lilly's number on her speed dial and sat down listening to the rings.

"This is Lilly!" Lilly's voice said from the other line, "I'm off doing something that's more important than taking your call. Leave a---"

Veronica hit end and threw her phone on the bedside table before she laid back down and fell asleep.

_**"Its daybreak and you are asleep. I can hear you breathe now, your breath is deep. But before I go I look at you one last time. I can hear a heartbeat. Is it yours or is it mine?"**_

That morning Veronica woke up to find her head resting comfortably on Logan's bare chest. She smiled to herself as she rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that was resting on her side of the bed.

She gasped to herself and then picked up the clock to get a closer look.

"That can't be right." She whispered as she grabbed her phone to get a second opinion. But it said the same thing. 6:47 am.

"Oh crap." She whispered jumping out of bed and grabbing her clothes on the way out the door.


	21. Chapter 20

The words are hushed let's not get busted, just lay entwined here, undiscovered  
Safe from the earth and all the stupid questions...  
"Hey did you get some?" Man that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear, so we can get some

Hands down this is the best day I ever remember  
---Hands Down, Dashboard Confessionals

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning Veronica sat on the gym floor painting a sign advertising the Time after Time dance when Lilly took a seat next to her.

"How you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Okay." Veronica said holding up her paintbrush, "But I am wondering how we get roped into advertising the dance? I mean isn't it the cheerleading squad's job?"

"Yes it is, and more importantly it's Madison's job. But you know Madison. She's got to be in charge but she can't do any work."

Veronica sighed and went back to painting.

"So, did you have a good Valentine's day?"

"You mean after you ditched me? Yeah. I did." Lilly said and a large smile spread across her face, "But last night was even better."

"Really."

"Uh-huh. I went out with Weevil."

"Are you serious?" Veronica exclaimed, "How'd it go?"

Lilly puckered her lips and looked at her best friend, "We have another date tomorrow night."

Veronica let out a loud shriek and pulled Lilly in for a hug, "That's terrific."

"I know."

"Ms. Mars, this doesn't look like working to me." Ms. Stafford said walking up to the girls.

"Sorry." Veronica said letting go of Lilly.

"And Ms. Kane isn't there something you're supposed to be doing right now?"

"Probably Ms. Stafford."

"Then you should probably get to it. Don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am." Lilly said standing up, "I'll talk to you later, okay Veronica?"

"Yeah."

As Lilly and Ms. Stafford walked away Logan walked up behind Veronica.

"Hey sexy." He whispered into her ear.

"Logan." Veronica smiled, turning around.

"I missed you yesterday. "

"I know."

"Did you get home alright? I was a little worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"Yeah, it was almost seven when I woke up and I figured that getting home was more important than saying goodbye."

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Actually, none. My mom wasn't even awake when I got back. So we're safe."

"That's good." Logan smiled, "So you want to, maybe, come over later tonight?"

"I'd love to, but my dad got back last night so we're going to do the whole dinner thing."

"Tomorrow then?"

"I've got pomping---"

"Ms. Mars!" Ms. Stafford exclaimed, "What did I just get through telling you?"

"I got it!" Veronica called out, "I need to get back to work."

Veronica picked up her paintbrush and before she started to fill in the bubble letters she looked back up at Logan

"I think I can manage to swing by for a little bit after school."

"I guess I'll see you later than."

Veronica smiled to herself and then went back to painting.

That afternoon in study hall Dick stood in front of the class reading from his English essay while Logan and Duncan were in the middle of a ferocious game of tic-tac-toe and Lilly and Veronica sat gluing rolled up streamers to a heart shaped piece of construction paper.

"In seven days God created the earth and Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve." Dick began, "And many years later a guy named Geoffrey Chaucer was born and he wrote 'The Canterbury Tales', a story featured in that is The Wife of Bath's Tale. This featured a guy who was you know mostly a good guy, he did a few bad things but who among us hasn't done that?"

"You mean rape?" Logan perked up from his seat, "You really want to go there."

"Don't bother." Lilly said as she tapped his leg with her pen, "So I heard a rumor that you're throwing Friday, is it true?"

"Yeah." Logan said with a sigh, "Embaum talked me into it."

"You let John Embaum talk you into throwing a party?" Veronica asked raising an eyebrow

"Why shouldn't he?" Duncan asked, "I mean after everything that's happened I think that Logan deserves a fun time."

"I know." Veronica said shaking her head, "But 09-er parties never end up well. I mean I don't need to talk about Shelly's. And then I mean do I have to remind you about your guys' party?"

"My party ended well." Lilly said, pretending to look hurt

"Really? Did you forget about Weevil crashing the party, or the part where Logan and I got wasted and passed out in your study?"

"That was a fun night." Logan said smiling

"Are you sure that you two didn't have sex?" Lilly asked and Veronica started coughing

"Did I miss something?" Duncan asked confused.

That afternoon Veronica and Logan laid curled up in Logan's bed watching _Risky Business_ on HBO.

"So I couldn't believe that Lilly was able to keep from tackling me after she heard about you and me." Logan said as he ran his hand through Veronica's hair

"She doesn't know. You know about us."

"She doesn't?"

"You sound surprised."

"I got to say I am a little bit." Logan said sitting up, "I know how the two of you can hardly keep any secrets from each other and what happened is big news…"

"Lilly has a tendency to go on and on about her sex life ad nauseam and I don't want to do that. What we have is special. Once other people start finding out about it then it'll get complicated. "

"Is that the reason that our little liaison hasn't made it out of the closet? 'Cause you don't want it to become complicated?"

"Logan you know why I don't want…"

"No." Logan said standing up, "I don't. I did before. Back when my mother was in a coma and my father was on the loose and to be honest we were a little on edge and the last thing we needed was a full blown relationship to be thrown into the mix. But now dad's in jail and mom's awake and for the first time in four months things can be normal. Except you won't let that happen."

"Normal isn't everything it's cracked up to be Logan."

"

The rest of the week past by slowly, especially since to Veronica and Logan who weren't speaking, but Friday managed to arrive none the less.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you about the dream I had the other night. I had a dream where one of my teachers was painting my stomach with Vaseline." Lilly said as she walked with Duncan and Logan across the parking lot.

"Sounds like sexual repression to me." Logan said as he took a sip of his iced coffee

"See that's what my psych teacher said. But I'm thinking maybe it just meant that my stomach itched..."

"Sexual repression." Duncan said looking over at Logan

"'Cause you know..."

"Sexual repression." Logan said again

"When you itch..."

"Sexual repression." Both Logan and Duncan said in a sing song voice

"You guys should go on the road with that Freud dance remix you've got going on." Lilly said with an eye roll as Veronica walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Veronica asked looking Logan in the eyes.

"I've got to go. I have a test here in a few minutes and I can't be late for it." Logan said as he looked away, "I'll see you guys later."

Logan turned away from the group and began walking away quickly.

"Logan wait!" Veronica called out but he pretended not to hear her and kept walking away.

"What was that about? You two have a fight or something?" Lilly asked placing her hand on Veronica's back

"Or something." Veronica said with a frown, "Come on we should be getting to class too."

That afternoon, near the end of lunch Veronica sat talking with Mac when she saw Lilly walk by with Meg.

"I've got to go talk to them. We're still on for the movies Sunday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Veronica stood up, walked behind her friends and stood for a minute trying to work up the courage to say what she needed to say.

"You guys?" She finally managed to say.

"Veronica hey." Meg said as she and Lilly turned around.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. I, umm, I'm---" She began but was cut off by Corny calling her name.

"Veronica there you are." he said walking up to her, carrying a plastic bag, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You got the thing?" She asked hopeful.

"You bet." he said handing the bag over, "I even threw in a glazing gradice."

"You rock Corny. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said with a smile, "So, I was thinking about ditching school early, heading to White Castle. Wanna come?"

"There's not White Castle in Neptune."

"It's kinda an expression. What do you say?"

"I'd love to but I've got to talk to these guys and then there's someone else I've got to see."

"Okay, I'll see you around."

As Corny walked off Veronica turned back to the girls.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lilly asked, utterly confused.

"He made me a bong. Now come on, let's walk, I need to tell you guys something."

Ten minutes later Veronica stood outside of Study Hall watching Logan come towards her.

"You can't ignore me this time."Veronica said holding the plastic bag out, "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."

"What is this?" Logan asked exasperated as looked in the bag.

"A peace offering."

"Veronica---"

"I told Lilly, and Meg, about us."

"All about us?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Meg was happy for us. Lilly was happy too, but at the same time you could tell that she was a little sad. It's the end of an era."

"Why'd you tell them?"

"Because I could see that my plan of keeping us a secret was going to end the same way it would have if everyone knew."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember your birthday party that wasn't? The night everyone found out about us?"

"Yeah---"

"Well the moment we made it, us, public it was like the kiss of death and I didn't want that to happen. "

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"This whole time I was so dead set on us being secret wasn't because I was ashamed. It wasn't because I was afraid of you being my boyfriend. I was afraid of you being my ex-boyfriend."

"That's not going to happen."

"I hope not 'cause I told Lilly and Meg that we're going public tonight."

"You did?'

"Mmm-hmm."

Logan smiled to himself as he looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the head.


	22. Chapter 21

You showed me dreams come to life

And taking a chance on us was right

All things will come in a little time

When you believe

---Miracles Happen, Johnny Blu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Veronica sat at an empty lunch table finishing up some homework when Lilly walked up and took a seat.

"Whatcha doing?" Lilly asked

"Finishing up my math homework. I want to be completely done with all my work before Logan's party tonight. I do not want to think about school at all this weekend."

"That's going to be pretty hard, you know that right? I mean an hour after the party starts a good percentage of Neptune High's student body is going to know about the two of you and by tomorrow morning it'll be all over the internet."

"It won't be all over the internet." Veronica said rolling her eyes

"Come on, you're Veronica Mars the most infamous girl in Neptune. Logan's the most infamous guy. Honestly I would be really surprised if they weren't talking about you."

"I'm infamous?"

"Totally." Lilly laughed, "Now what do you say about Meg and I coming over tonight and we'll all ride over there together."

"That sounds fun."

"Awesome."

That night Veronica stood in her room trying to decide on an outfit while talking on the phone with Logan.

"So how many people are we looking at being there tonight?"

"Most of the school, why?"

"I'm just wondering how many times I'm going to hear, 'Are you really dating Logan Echolls?'"

"As many times I'm going to hear, 'Is it true that you're hooking up with Veronica Mars."

"This is going to be a fun night." Veronica groaned and fell back onto her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called out as she sat up

"Lilly and Meg are here." Keith said as he opened the door a crack

"Thanks." Veronica said standing up, "Logan I'm going to have to go."

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

"You bet."

Veronica hit end and tossed the phone of her bed as Meg and Lilly walked in.

"You're not ready yet?" Lilly teased as she took a seat

"I'm trying to find an outfit." Veronica said as she picked up a red halter dress and held it up against her body, "How does this look?"

"That's hot." Meg said nodding her head

"Thank you Paris Hilton. And Lilly what do you think?"

"I don't know you anymore." Lilly said as Keith opened the door, "You're wearing red; you're showing off your boobs. And I don't think I need to mention the bong. Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Excuse me girls." Keith said looking suspicious at Veronica, "Duncan's here."

"Tell him we'll be right out." Meg told him.

"And Lilly was kidding about the bong." Veronica said shooting Lilly a look, "Tell him Lil."

"Oh totally."

"Uh-huh." Keith said shaking his head as he left the room

"Why's Duncan here?" Veronica asked

"'Cause Meg's his date for the party."

"I wouldn't say date." Meg said hesitantly

"Duncan said and I quote, 'It's a date.'" Lilly tilting her head from side to side, "So it's a date."

"You and Duncan." Veronica said with a smile, "You'd be cute together."

"You sure? You're okay with this?"

"Yeah." Veronica said feeling for the first time all day that letting the cat out of the bag about her and Logan's relationship was going to end well, "Now you guys go see Duncan, tell him I'll be outside momentarily."

"Righteo." Lilly said as she took Meg by the arm and led her out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later Veronica and Lilly pulled up to Logan's house followed by Meg and Duncan.

"Are you ready for this?" Lilly asked as Veronica shut off the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Veronica said as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss to her lips.

"And what about Meg and Duncan? Are you ready for those two?"

"Lilly, I'm sleeping with his best friend. I think I'd be a horrible person if I said I wasn't."

"Yeah you would."

"So I've got a date, Meg's got a date. How about you? Will Weevil be showing up this evening?"

"No, he said he's got 'better things to do than hang out with a bunch of rich jackasses'. His words."

"That's a shame."

"Are you two coming or not?" Duncan yelled as he stood in front of the car with an arm wrapped around Meg's waist.

"Somebody seems impatient for impending doom." Lilly mumbled as she got out of the car.

"Lilly shut up." Veronica whispered as she shut her door and made her way up the driveway.

The four walked up to the house and Duncan opened the door and made his way inside, the whole time with his arm still around Meg's waist.

"DK!" Logan said walking up to the group clinging to his bong.

"Looks like everyone in town heard about this party."

"Doesn't it though?" Logan asked as he put his arm around Veronica's shoulder, "So can I talk to you man?"

"Can it wait? We were going to get something to drink."

"Yeah, sure. It can wait."

"Okay."

Meg and Duncan walked off and Logan turned to Lilly.

"Are they…"

"Uh-huh. " Lilly said taking a deep breath, "Is this the bong?"

"This is the bong."

"Why are you carrying it around with you? " Veronica asked

"Dick was about to use it and I want to keep my bong illegal substance free. You know just incase we have a redo of what happened last time you gave me a bong."

"You've given him a bong before?" Lilly said surprised, "You know I thought we had this really kinky relationship and here I learn that Veronica and yours is even more twisted."

"Are you upset that Veronica took my bong virginity?"

"Not really 'because I mean, well you did take her…"

"Okay!" Veronica exclaimed, "Lilly and I are going to go get something to drink and you need to go talk to Duncan. Okay?"

"Alright." Logan said moving his arm.

And with that Veronica leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back."

A few hours later Lilly walked up behind Duncan who was standing on the stairs watching the crowd.

"Have you talked to Logan yet?" Lilly asked

"No I haven't." Duncan said as he turned around, "Why? "

"Curious. "

"Okay. Hey, have you noticed how Veronica's been acting around me today?"

"Yeah I have."

"I think she might still have feelings for me."

"I don't know about that."

"But I really feel like something could happen." Duncan said with a smile

"What about Meg?"

"I like Meg I really do but Veronica's the love of my life."

"Duncan..." Lilly interrupted as she watched as Logan and Veronica stood at the bottom of the stairs holding each other closely, acting for the first time like an actual couple.

"I mean I really think that there's a chance..." Duncan continued

"Duncan." Lilly said again

"What?" Duncan asked before he turned around to see what Lilly was so worked up about.

"They're together aren't they?" he asked feeling like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Yeah, they are." Lilly said softly, looking down at the ground

"And you knew?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been going on?" Duncan asked with his voice full of pain.

"Duncan..."

"Logan's my best friend..."

"And Veronica's mine."

"Well at least you weren't kept in the dark about it."

"It started around the time that the whole Aaron thing surfaced."

"So we'd been broken up barely..."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go."

Duncan turned back around and quickly hurried down the stairs pushing past Logan and Veronica.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Lilly said as she got to Logan and Veronica.

"Is this about Weevil being here even though he told you he wasn't going to come?"

"No--wait, Weevil's here?"

"Yeah, I just saw him getting a beer. But you can't talk to him. You need to be dominant. It's all about dominance. I saw this monkey show on PBS and if you talk to him first it's a sign of weakness and then he will not pick you to be his mate."

"Are you drunk?" Lilly asked looking into Veronica's eyes

"I think so yes I am." Veronica slurred

"Oh god. Okay, first of all you don't drink any more."

"That's very dominant. Good job."

"Secondly, Logan Duncan knows."

"Knows knows?"

"Yes. He saw the two of you and I couldn't exactly lie about it 'because he's going to find out sooner or later."

"You did the right thing." Logan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know I did. And don't worry he'll be over this in a few days."

"Hello everyone!" A loud voice rang out as the front door opened, "This is Sheriff Lamb and I'm going to ask all of you to please empty your cups and find a sober driver to escort you home."

"And this is just the best ending to a perfect night." Lilly said sarcastically.

Monday afternoon is study hall Veronica sat goofing off with Logan while Lilly frantically looked over her History notes.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Veronica said laughing, "Fruity Pebbles are the best."

"I have a test in 30 minutes and could you guys please shut up!" Lilly asked as he pulled her History book out of her bag  
"I have no idea what I'm talking about?" Logan asked, "You have no idea what you're talking about 'cause Fruit Loops are way better than Fruity Pebbles."

"Blasphemy!"

"Oh my god!" Lilly exclaimed throwing her pencil down, "The one day I actually have something to study for and you guys are having the biggest conversation about nothing ever."

"I think someone's still a little upset that I got drunker than her on Friday." Veronica said, laying her head down on Logan's shoulder.

"No think it's the bong thing."

"I give up." Lilly said as she threw her arms up in the air, "It doesn't have to do with the bong and if it weren't for me being soberer than you, you would have had to have been taken home by Lamb. So you should be thanking me. And by the way if I fail my test I'm blaming you guys. "

"Mr. Kane I'm so glad that you finally decided to show up." Mr. Rooks said from his desk.

"Sorry Mr. Rooks." Duncan said, "I was helping finishing tallying up the votes for the Time after Time best couple ballot."

"Is that in your hand?"

"It sure is." Duncan said as he set it on the desk and proceeded to go sit down next to Beaver.

"Let's see who's on this list." Mr. Rooks said as he scanned it, "Duncan Kane and Meg Manning. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Duncan said quietly.

Ohh," Mr. Rooks said surprised, "and this is comes strait out of left field. Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars."

"Congratulations Duncan." Logan said to his one time best friend who completely ignored him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is only going to be one more chapter after this so let me know if you want there to be a sequel or not.


	23. Chapter 22

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say

And it's sad to walk away

With just the memories

Who's to know what might have been

We'll leave behind a life and time

I'll never know again

-- Please Remember, LeAnn Rimes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday afternoon at lunch Veronica stood by the flagpole watching Duncan, waiting for the right time to go over to him and talk things out.

"Don't even." Lilly said walking up behind Veronica, "Turn your little butt around and head inside 'cause I'm not going to let you do this."

"I..."

"You can't do this anymore."

"I just want to see if he's alright."

"Well he's not. And he's not going to be all right for a long time. So just turn and let time handle it."

"Would you be telling this to me had Logan and I gotten the chance to tell him?" Veronica asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Yes. Now come on lets go get a Frapachino. My treat."

As the girls walked inside the school Shelly and her friends stopped them.

"Veronica!" Shelly exclaimed, "I just want you to know that we, the girls and I, totally voted for you and Logan to be on the sophomore class's court for best couple."

"Gee thanks Shelly." Veronica said with an eye roll, "Come on Lil."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't she hate you?" Lilly asked glancing back at Shelly

"Oh yeah."

"So where's Logan this lovely day?"

"His mom's came home today so he's with her. Getting her settled."

"He's certainly turning into a good son isn't he?"

During the last few minutes of school Veronica sat in her math class doodling in her notebook when Vice Principal Clemmons came over the intercom.

"Excuse me all, if I could have your attention for a minute. I have just one announcement today before school lets out. The votes have been tallied and the 2004 Spring Fling court is as follows. Freshman class: Cindy Sanders and Chase Stern..."

Veronica began to zone out but came back to when she heard two familiar names called.

"...Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars, Duncan Kane and Meg Manning, Steve Largo and Carrie Bishop..."

The entire room began to clap while Veronica looked around in shock.

"Did I just hear that right?" Veronica whispered to the guy sitting next to her

"You certainly did. The people like you Veronica Mars."

"...and Catherine Counterman. Congratulations to everyone and there will be a short informational meeting directly after school for everyone who made court."

Just then the bell rang and Veronica sprang out of her seat and rushed out the door

"Hey you." Mac said hurrying up to Veronica, "Congratulations on making the court."

"You know I'd say thank you if I meant it."

"Come on, you're dating Logan Echolls, he's was bred to be in the spotlight. You had to see this coming."

"I know." Veronica let out a quiet sigh and then looked at her friend, "So are you going to the dance?"

"Are you serious?" Mac asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know that the Spring Fling is probably the last place you want to be..."

"I think that's an understatement."

"But you see Logan already rented this limo and it seats a ton of people. And it would be a little depressing for there to be this huge limo and only the two of us in it."

"So you want it to be the two of you and me? Oh yeah that won't be depressing."

"Please?"

"Tell you what, if you find someone else, someone who doesn't have a date, to go then I'm in."

"We've got a deal." Veronica said with a smile, "Now I've got to get to this informational meeting. I'll call you later?"

"You bet."

Veronica walked down the hall and ran strait into Meg.

"Congratulations." Meg said with a giant smile spread across her face.

"You too." Veronica said trying to seem as happy as her friend.

"You're thinking about how weird this is going to be aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A littler bit. But everything's going to be okay. Right?"

"Right. 'Cause I mean it's not like your boyfriend hates me or anything." Veronica said sarcastically as they walked into a classroom where they found Duncan standing at the front of the class.

"Look if all of you want to point and stare and whisper at me, knock yourselves out." He yelled, "'Look at Duncan isn't he sad and pathetic and heartbroken. Maybe he's gone mental.' Maybe I have but leave Meg alone. She's not the one who found out her ex, her first love is screwing her best friend."

"Well this is going to be fun." Veronica mumbled under her breath

That night Veronica made her way up to Logan's doorstep with a brown paper bag filled with Styrofoam containers of chinese food.

"Logan." Veronica called out as she opened the door and walked into the house.

"We're in here." he called out from the living room

"Hey you." Veronica said to Logan as she walked into the room, "Hi Mrs. Echolls."

"Hi Veronica." Lynn smiled

"It's good to see you home again."

"It's good to be home again."

"Is that dinner?" Logan asked pointing to the bag

"You bet. And it's chinese. Your favorite."

"Oh I love you."

"So how was school today?" Lynn asked

"School was...school." Veronica sighed

"That bad?" Logan asked

"Oh yeah doesn't begin to cover it. Duncan announced to the entire Spring Fling court, of which we are apart of by the way, that he hates you and I."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. And we made Spring Fling Court?"

"Apparently the people like us. And while we're on the subject of the Spring Fling," Veronica pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Logan, "You need to fill this out and give me Beaver's phone number."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Alright. Well Beav's number is upstairs, I'll get it for you in a little bit. First let's fill this out. First question: What is one secret about you? I am a model train enthusiast. " Logan said and then smiled "Oh and about five years ago I killed a man in a bar fight."

"Thank you for that Ron Burgundy." Veronica laughed.

The rest of the week went slow and finally Friday night arrived. Veronica sat in her room, in front of a mirror watching Mac work on her hair.

"So you're sure that Cassidy doesn't think that this is a date?" Mac asked, as she pulled a curler out of Veronica's hair.

"I'm positive. Believe me I made it very clear not to have any expectations about tonight. And I hinted that if he tries anything funny I have friends in low places that are good at making people disappear."

"Good to hear that."

The girls continued to talk until they heard the doorbell ring.

"They boys are here!" Keith called out from the front room

"We're coming!" Veronica yelled as she opened her door before turning to Mac, "Ready for this?"

"Ready." Mac smiled.

"Hello fellas." Veronica said walking into the room with a large smile plastered across her face

"You look--wow." Logan said looking her up and down.

"You might want to pick your jaw up before someone trips over it." Keith said looking at Logan.

"You look nice Mac." Beaver said nervously.

"You look nice too."

"Oh I uh, I know this isn't a date or anything but I got you something." Beaver held out a carton with a white rose corsage inside.

"That's sweet. Thank you." Mac said holding out her wrist.

"So I guess we should go. Right?" Veronica asked looking at everyone

"Yeah we should." Logan agreed as he started to head towards the door.

"Wait right there. You too Cassidy. Girls you can go to the car." Keith instructed

"Good luck." Veronica whispered as she and Mac headed outside

"Listen I'm sure that you intend to treat these girls with the utmost respect but if you don't, if anything happens to these girls, I got a .45 and a shovel and I doubt anybody would miss the two of you."

"Veronica already gave Beaver this talk." Logan whispered

"But you made it much scarier. If that means anything."

Fifteen minutes after they arrived at the dance the Mac, Beaver, Logan and Veronica all sat at a table looking like they were about to go insane.

"We've been here long enough don't you think?" Veronica asked

"God I hope so." Mac and Beaver whispered.

"So we all agree that we can leave now right?"

"Wait a minute." Logan said as he watched Duncan walk into the bathroom, "I'll be right back."

As Logan followed Duncan a new song began to pump through the speakers "A few questions that I need to know. How you could ever hurt me so. I need to know what I did wrong. And how long it's been going on."

"We need to talk." Logan said as he walked into the bathroom and stuffed a doorstopper under the door.

"What?" Duncan asked leaning up against a sink, "You want to apologize for stealing the love of my life?"

"Maybe once upon a time you loved Veronica, but not anymore. You're in love with some idealized version of Veronica. But she's not the same innocent little girl who you loved. She's this bad ass action figure who the former Veronica wouldn't recognize."

"Maybe your right. And perhaps you've changed too, because my best friend would never sneak around with Veronica."

And with that Duncan walked out and Logan quickly followed suit.

"You okay?" Veronica asked as Logan walked up to them

"Yeah. You guys ready to take off?"

"With pleasure." Mac said picking up her bag.

As the four began to walk towards the door when Lilly walked up to them.

"You guys leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, this whole thing isn't really our thing." Logan told her

"Tell me about it. Weevil stayed long enough to get his picture taken with me and then he split."

"You want to come with us?" Veronica asked

"If you don't mind."

"It's cool."

An hour later the five teens all sat on the beach most of them drinking from a bottle of Champaign as they watched the water.

"So one year ago who would have thought that this is how we would be spending our time during the night of the Spring Fling?" Mac asked as she passed the Champaign bottle down the line, "Certainly not me."

"Me either." Beaver said as he looked over at Mac.

"I think it's going pretty well though." Lilly said smiling."

"I agree." Logan said as he held the bottle of Champaign in the air, "To friends."

"To life." Veronica smiled

"Viva la vie Bohem." Mac laughed.


End file.
